


Thunder bird

by Akebonomimichan



Series: UA Anges et Démons [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: La deuxième guerre mondiale n'est pas encore terminée qu'Alfred se prépare à affronter Ivan sur de nombreux plans. Seulement, Alfred a une faiblesse. Il est un démon. UA Anges et démons.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: UA Anges et Démons [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue : Conférence de Yalta

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! Alors, je n'arrivai pas à attendre avant de publier ce début de fic RusAme. J'ai quelques idées pour la suite... et pas encore de scénario totalement défini, mais c'est pas grave, allons-y gaiement. Donc, c'est parti pour Thunder bird.
> 
> Disclaimers : APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Voilà, c'est fait.
> 
> Ensuite, pour ceux qui connaissent mon UA Anges et démons, on est en plein dedans. J'ai beaucoup développé le FrUK, le Spamano et le GerIta dans cet UA... mais pas le RusAme. Quelques explications sont sûrement les bienvenues pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas mes autres histoires. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire approfondira ces explications.
> 
> Dans cet UA, chaque personne possède une part angélique et une part démoniaque.
> 
> Dans certaines circonstances, les personnes peuvent se diviser en deux entités distinctes ange et démon. Dans ce cas précis, il y a des risques.
> 
> Un ange de la personne numéro une peut mourir sous les coups d'un démon d'une personne numéro deux ou un démon d'une personne numéro un peut être terrassé par un ange d'une personne numéro deux. Oui, numéro un est perdant dans cette histoire.
> 
> Ce qui est intéressant dans Thunder Bird, c'est qu'Alfred est né démon et Matthew ange. Ils sont donc très vulnérables, s'ils sont séparés. Et en pleine guerre froide, c'est forcément intéressant.
> 
> Je ne sais pas encore si le rating va changer. Je vous l'indiquerai en cours de route.

**Prologue : Conférence de Yalta**

« Alors, on ne se déplace pas sans son paternel ? »

Les yeux d'Alfred lançaient presque des éclairs. Il se contenait autant que possible face à la nation Russe. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il provoque un orage intempestif à cause de son trop plein d'émotions négatives.

Ivan visait juste.

Alfred ne se déplaçait jamais sans un membre de sa famille, à cause de sa vulnérabilité.

« Je participe également à la conférence », rappela innocemment Arthur.

Alfred appréciait que le côté angélique de son père domine sa psyché. Il était plus à même de le défendre de cette manière. De plus, Arthur était assez porté sur la magie pour savoir quand et comment utiliser cette partie de lui.

Alfred vivait dans un monde, où chaque personne avait un côté angélique et un côté démoniaque. Seulement, ce n'était pas son cas. Il était né démon et son jumeau, ange. Ils s'étaient divisés en deux entités distinctes durant la grossesse. Malgré leurs pouvoirs magiques, ils devenaient très vulnérables s'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Alfred pourrait être attaqué par un ange, et Matthew, par un démon. Ils pourraient facilement en mourir. Un comble pour une nation surpuissante.

Donc, ils ne se déplaçaient pas l'un sans l'autre.

Même si Matthew était devenu invisible grâce à ses pouvoirs, Alfred sentait sa présence rassurante.

« J'y peux rien, si daddy ne peut rien faire sans moi. »

Arthur grimaça et pensa sûrement qu'il était un sale gosse. En tant que démon, la provoc', c'était un peu son truc.

« Et comment va, « maman » France ? », demanda Ivan.

Alfred se demandait laquelle des deux entités dominaient chez Ivan, l'ange ou le démon. Il fallait être sacrément angélique pour dire des choses aussi innocemment avec l'intention de faire mouche. Ou il fallait être sacrément fourbe et démoniaque pour oser demander une chose pareille.

« Il se porte comme un charme. Il est déçu de ne pas être invité à la conférence, râla Arthur.

\- Tu as quand même négocié un petit bout de l'Allemagne pour lui. »

Arthur soupira bruyamment.

« C'est le prix à payer pour avoir la paix. »

Le couple franco-anglais semblait beaucoup amuser Ivan.

Seulement, Alfred savait que cette concession à la France jouerait beaucoup dans l'affrontement idéologique à venir. Alfred avait besoin de…

« On a tellement besoin de sa « maman » qu'on lui fait des cadeaux, se moqua de lui Ivan.

\- Francis est un homme, lui rappela Alfred. Et en tant que « Mère Russie », tu devrais pas te la ramener. »

Et Ivan ignora totalement sa remarque acerbe. Alfred détestait être ignoré de la sorte.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, Francis peut devenir une femme magnifique et enceinte. Par quel miracle ? Je finirais bien par le découvrir. Comment va-t-on ton petit frère ? »

Avec la guerre, son frère Peter en avait bavé. Il se prenait souvent des bombes alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Heureusement, il était né entier. Il ne pouvait pas mourir aussi facilement que lui ou que Matthew.

Alfred détestait quand Ivan prenait des nouvelles de sa famille en pleine deuxième guerre mondiale. On aurait dit qu'il avait un intérêt malsain pour le drame ou pour les mauvaises nouvelles.

« Bientôt, il n'aura plus à souffrir de la situation », dit Alfred.

Ivan eut un sourire énigmatique.

Alfred espérait qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à cette jeune nation à l'avenir si fragile.

America ne comprenait pas comment Ivan arrivait à mettre une tension de malade avec des questions innocentes. C'était sûrement parce qu'Arthur, Alfred et Matthew connaissaient bien le personnage.

« Je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux, America. On sait tous les deux que le monde ne peut pas être partagé en deux. »

Arthur sirota son thé, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Alfred pouvait presque voir les rouages s'activer dans sa petite tête. On pouvait dire beaucoup de mal d'Arthur, mais on ne pouvait lui enlever son esprit stratège. Alfred était heureux de l'avoir de son côté.

« On voit déjà deux blocs se former, le contra America. Mais tu as raison, on ne peut pas être deux number one.

\- Tu plieras le premier. Tu es une jeune nation inexpérimentée, incapable de sortir de son territoire sans chaperon.

\- Avec toute ton expérience, ce n'est que maintenant que tu peux prétendre à la place de première puissance mondiale. Tu faisais quoi pendant tout ce temps ? Oh ! Je sais. Tu te bourrais la gueule avec de la vodka et tu chassais des ours dans la toundra. »

Au vu du regard noir d'Ivan, Alfred comprit qu'il avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Mais c'était tellement bon de faire sortir Ivan de ces gonds. Et ça contentait tellement sa nature démoniaque. C'était vraiment délicieux comme instant.

« Bien. Je vois que tu aimes les stéréotypes. Mais je ne me laisserais pas emmerder par un petit con prétentieux. Tu sors à peine des jupes de ta mère et du manteau de ton père. Je t'ai vu quand tu commençais à peine à marcher. Ce n'est pas un morveux qui va me faire peur, l'insulta Ivan.

\- Tu devrais te méfier de la fougue de la jeunesse, vieux débris.

\- Tu es à peine indépendant que tu veux dominer le monde. Tu vas te casser la figure !

\- Si tu sors aussi facilement de tes gonds, je doute que tu arrives à me dominer. »

Arthur lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Son côté démoniaque, un incube, avait dû entendre des sous-entendus scabreux quelque part.

Alfred n'avait rien d'un incube. Il était un esprit oiseau tonnerre. Et tout le côté « sexe débridé » de certains démons lui passaient un peu au-dessus de la tête…

« Je te domine quand je veux », dit Russie avec une intonation lubrique.

Oh ! Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là ! Son frère, non plus. Et encore moins son père qui recracha sa gorgée de thé.


	2. Provocation

Ivan était vraiment fasciné par America.  
Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’une aussi jeune nation se mettrait sur son chemin pour la suprématie du monde.  
Ivan avait attendu patiemment son heure que France et Angleterre dégringolent de leur piédestal pour tirer son épingle du jeu. Et voilà-t-il pas que leur fils chéri et adoré lui barrait la route. Il n’y avait pas qu’une question de premier de la classe mondiale. Non, ils étaient dissemblables sur bien des points idéologiques.  
Ivan n’avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie. Et pas qu’intellectuellement.  
Ce cher Alfred avait un beau petit cul pour un idiot de service.  
Ivan ne s’expliquait pas vraiment cette attirance physique pour Alfred. Bien sûr, il y avait cette sorte de fascination étrange pour ses origines. Ivan avait longtemps cru qu’Arthur et Francis avaient adopté le petit America malgré leurs ressemblances physiques. La naissance récente de Peter avait prouvé que Francis pouvait se transformer en femme et enfanter. Ivan était très intrigué par cet aspect de Francis. Il avait essayé de lui poser subtilement des questions, mais le français les avait sciemment évités.  
Tant pis, il finirait par trouver une explication à la naissance étrange d’Alfred.  
Ce qui était étonnant avec Alfred également, c’était qu’il était toujours suivi par une sorte de double silencieux. Ce petit blondinet avait des cheveux mi-longs et ondulés et ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau à America.  
Après, quelques investigations, Ivan comprit qu’il avait la rare capacité de voir ce fameux jeune homme. Chine, Biélorussie et Ukraine n’arrivaient même pas à détecter son ombre. America, France et Angleterre ignoraient souvent cette personne en public. Pourtant, au détour de certains couloirs déserts, ils adressaient la parole à cet homme invisible.  
Ivan était insensible à la magie. Donc, cet inconnu au bataillon utilisait la magie pour se fondre dans la masse et servir de garde du corps à Alfred.  
Après quelques petites recherches, Ivan apprit qu’Alfred avait un jumeau : Matthew Williams, nation du Canada. Avec une certaine irritation, Ivan prit conscience de ce territoire immense tout proche du sien, puissance mondiale qui plus est, et allié aux USA. Il détestait qu’on se paie sa tête, alors Ivan avait décidé de le rendre au centuple à America dès que l’occasion se présenterait.  
Utiliser son jumeau pour faire pression sur lui ou même juste pour l’énerver était terriblement tentant.  
Oui. Ivan mélangeait séduction et déclaration de guerre. Mais c’était ce qui faisait le piquant de sa situation avec Alfred. Il était attiré par son pire ennemi.  
Ivan apprécia à sa juste valeur qu’Alfred s’étrangle presque avec son café quand il posa malencontreusement ses fesses sur les genoux de Matthew ou plus précisément quand il écrasa les genoux de Matthew avec tout son corps massif. Il avait juste eu envie de changer de place pour une fois. Matthew se débattit sans succès. Arthur serra les poings de rage. Francis tenta à plusieurs reprises de lui faire regagner subtilement sa place.   
Les parents avaient envie de l’étriper, certes, mais le meilleur, c’était le regard d’America qui voulait le foudroyer sur place.  
Le pire, c’était le froid glacial qui s’échappait de Matthew pour le faire dégager de là.  
Ivan avait l’habitude des hivers froids et glacés. Cependant, Matthew arrivait à rivaliser avec les températures de la Sibérie. Aussi magicien que ses foutus parents. Et Matthew avait trouvé la faille dans sa résistance à la magie. Il ne pouvait pas contrer un sort qui concernait une autre personne que lui-même. Comment faisait-il pour devenir aussi gelé qu’une banquise arctique ?  
Ivan devait tenir pour son propre bien et sourire comme un enfant capricieux.  
Il n’avait jamais eu aussi froid aux fesses de toute sa vie.  
Ivan s’interrogea sur la pertinence ou non de perdre ses parties génitales juste pour le plaisir d’emmerder America, quand Alfred le somma de rejoindre sa place.  
« Et pourquoi ? Personne ne s’assit là. Cela fait plusieurs réunions que je n’y vois personne.  
\- Chaque place est attitrée.  
\- La vue est magnifique depuis ce siège. »  
Alfred fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour voir le symbole de l’ONU dans son dos. Ivan adorait ce côté ingénu d’Alfred. C’était trop amusant de le mener en bateau. Comme Alfred était en train de prendre la parole, il était la vue imprenable d’Ivan. De nombreux murmures parcoururent l’assemblée de l’ONU, avant qu’Alfred ne réagisse vraiment.  
« Il y a juste moi en face, lui fit remarquer America. Ne me dis pas que tu me dragues encore ? »  
Les murmures repartirent de plus belle.   
« Et pourquoi pas !, le provoqua Ivan. J’ai parié avec mes alliés combien de temps il me faudrait pour te mettre dans mon lit !  
\- Rêve pas trop. Ça n’arrivera pas ! », rougit Alfred.  
Matthew n’arrêtait pas de s’agiter. Ivan ne se doutait pas que sous ses regards doux et aimables se cachait un tel hyperactif. Il fallait vite provoquer une bagarre entre lui et Alfred. Ses bijoux de famille commençaient à geler.  
« J’attends avec impatience le jour où tu seras à genoux devant moi à me sucer la queue. »  
Alfred hurla une insulte en anglais et se jeta sur lui pour lui refaire le portrait. Ivan se leva immédiatement et sortit son robinet pour se défendre. Un peu plus, et il perdait toute virilité. Matthew en profita pour s’esquiver et pour s’asseoir sur le siège de Russie.  
Mince. Matthew devait avoir la même proportion à la vengeance qu’Arthur et autant de rancune que Francis. Et assez de magie pour lui faire payer cet affront.  
Alfred tenta de le frapper avec son poing. Ivan para avec son robinet et se recula en apercevant le deuxième poing d’Alfred proche de son ventre. Alfred possédait une force phénoménale, depuis la naissance, tout comme lui. Alfred pouvait le blesser, contrairement à d’autres nations. Il jouait à force égale, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Ivan.  
Ivan essaya de fracasser le crane d’Alfred avec son arme en acier. Alfred leva son avant-bras gauche pour arrêter cette massue mortelle et enchaîna avec un crochet du droit. Il était très gênant qu’Alfred soit parfaitement ambidextre et qu’il ait développé cette capacité grâce à des sports spécifiques.  
Ivan creusa son ventre pour éviter le coup et balaya l’air avec son robinet, ce qui écorcha la peau d’Alfred. Il avait versé le premier sang.  
Du coin de l’œil, il vit que son siège avait subi un ensorcellement magique. Il sentait qu’il allait se les geler à chaque réunion de l’ONU. Le sourire d’Alfred ne trompait pas. Ce foutu Amerloque appréciait la vengeance de son jumeau. Et le coup de poing qu’il venait de lui mettre dans la tronche !  
Ivan s’énerva, face à cette douleur imprévisible, et se battit avec plus de véhémence.  
Ce fut une joie de pouvoir pincer les fesses d’America et d’entendre son cri outré, avant qu’on les contraigne au calme.  
Ivan adorait quand les yeux d’Alfred lançaient des éclairs. Il en était fou de ses yeux bleu électrique.  
Il n’allait pas arrêter de le provoquer !


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred sentait la colère de son jumeau en écho avec la sienne.  
Ivan ne s’était pas arrêté à du squattage de chaise. Il avait renversé son café brûlant sur le pauvre Matthew, l’avait sciemment et violemment poussé hors du passage et avait soi-disant donné un coup de robinet dans le vent.  
Ivan s’était retrouvé à se geler les fesses sur son siège, se coller la langue avec son café congelé (oh ! quel moment mémorable) et avait goûté à la batte de baseball de Matthew dans les genoux en guise de représailles.  
Il ne fallait pas chercher Matthew. Il n’est pas aussi pacifiste qu’on pourrait le croire. Et il ne fallait pas chercher Alfred, non plus.  
« Il le fait exprès, ce n’est pas possible autrement », râla Matthew.  
Alfred s’assit à côté de son jumeau, amusé de voir à quel point Matthew était emmitouflé sous une tonne de pulls alors qu’il ne craignait pas vraiment le froid. Matthew était autant capable de sortir quasiment nu sous le froid et la neige que de se coucouner avec les matières les plus chaudes en plein intérieur. D’ailleurs, il avait devant lui un bon chocolat chaud et un pancake au sirop d’érable, histoire de se remettre de toutes ces agressions russes.  
Alfred préférait les régions chaudes de ses territoires au froid du Nord Canadien. Seulement, ils avaient convenu de passer une semaine sur deux chez Matthew. Et Matthew venait une semaine sur deux chez Alfred. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se séparer à cause de leurs natures démoniaque et angélique. Alfred avait vraiment peur qu’Ivan se doute de quelque chose les concernant.  
« Ivan peut sûrement te voir, répondit Alfred. Il a attendu le bon moment pour s’en prendre à toi. Pendant toute la deuxième guerre mondiale, il t’a laissé tranquille alors que tu assistais aux réunions. Et dès la première séance de l’ONU dans mon pays, il est venu te harceler.  
\- Ivan te cherche. Il est certain qu’une guerre idéologique s’annonce entre vous deux. On est à peine sorti d’une guerre qu’une autre se profile. De plus, il n’a pas seulement l’intention de te battre. Il veut te conquérir dans tous les sens du terme.  
\- Cet affreux ruskov va se heurter à un mur.  
\- Ce n’est pas parce qu’on est des entités angéliques et démoniaques qu’on n’aura jamais de sexualité, râla Matthew.  
\- On trouvera la bonne personne avec qui faire un pacte d’amour et de protection. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps. Et l’affreux coco peut toujours se brosser pour que je lui fasse confiance sur ce point-là. »  
Matthew rit avec lui. Il valait mieux s’amuser de leur situation plutôt que de se lamenter. Certes, ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer. En tant qu’ange isolé, Matthew pourrait rencontrer un démon et se faire tuer. Et inversement, pour Alfred. Ils pouvaient s’éloigner l’un de l’autre que sous la supervision de leurs parents. Alfred préférait être collé par Matthew que par Francis ou Arthur. Seulement, parfois, lors de disputes avec Matthew, il était préférable que leurs parents s’en mêlent un petit peu et leur permettent de respirer loin l’un de l’autre pendant quelques jours.  
Bien sûr, Alfred et Matthew n’attendaient qu’une chose. Rencontrer une personne digne de confiance à aimer qui pourrait conclure avec eux un pacte d’amour et de protection. Il pourrait ainsi évoluer avec quelqu’un d’autre tout en étant protégé et aimé. Alfred et Matthew s’adoraient, et heureusement quand on passait autant de temps ensemble, mais rêvaient d’avoir une vie amoureuse et un peu plus d’intimité.  
« Tu sais qu’avec ce temps l’avion de papa va avoir du mal à atterrir.  
\- Il n’arrive que dans une heure, soupira Matthew. J’ai encore le temps de me défouler. »  
Alfred jeta un coup d’œil au blizzard autour de la maison. Leurs pouvoirs étaient intimement reliés à la météo. Selon son humeur, Matthew pouvait faire tomber plus ou moins violemment la neige. Alfred pouvait également provoquer des tempêtes, seulement, elle prenait un aspect beaucoup plus orageux. Quand ils déployaient leurs pouvoirs ensemble, il valait mieux ne pas mettre le nez dehors.  
« Francis a dit qu’il avait une bonne nouvelle pour nous, lui rappela Matthew.  
\- Je me demande bien de quoi il parlait. Il est capable de juste venir pour nous faire un cadeau. »  
Matthew rit devant l’enthousiasme d’Alfred. Et la neige tomba moins fort et virevolta dans le vent.  
Ils discutèrent un moment entre eux et spéculèrent sur la bonne nouvelle de leur père français. Seulement, ils ne s’attendaient pas à l’annonce que leur père allait leur faire une fois ses affaires débarrassées et son café servi.  
« Tu peux répéter ?, demanda Alfred.  
\- Apparemment, vous n’êtes pas les seuls jumeaux nations divisés en ange et démon.  
\- Et tu tiens l’information de qui ?  
\- D’Antonio. Mais tout ceci reste entre nous pour le moment. Je n’en ai même pas parlé à Arthur.  
\- Il s’agit de Feliciano et de Lovino, comprit Matthew.  
\- Effectivement, leur confirma Francis. Il est préférable que vous soyez au courant pour éviter d’éventuels regrettables accidents. Feliciano est un ange et Lovino un démon. Donc, faites-en sorte de ne pas vous retrouver seul avec votre opposé. Je ne pense pas que vos oncles italiens vous veulent du mal. Cependant, il est arrivé que des anges blessent involontairement des démons et inversement. »  
Alfred comprit qu’il ne devait pas se retrouver seul avec Feliciano, et Matthew avec Lovino.  
« On peut en savoir un peu plus, tenta Alfred.  
\- Je tiens à vous et à ma famille. Ce n’est pas évident de vous en dire plus sur les pouvoirs de vos oncles, sans leur accord.  
\- On pourrait éviter des accidents malheureux, le relança Matthew.  
\- En fait, j’aimerais que vous voyiez tous les quatre pour conclure des pactes de protection. »  
Matthew s’étouffa presque avec la gorgée de son chocolat chaud et Alfred se sentit comme oppressé. Il n’avait jamais pensé à conclure un pacte de protection avec des personnes autres que ses parents et encore moins avec un ange. Alfred accrocha le regard de Matthew. Son jumeau semblait décidé à tenter le coup.  
En y réfléchissant, conclure ces pactes comportait de nombreux avantages pour les deux parties. Il s’agissait seulement de la partie protection et n’impliquait rien émotionnellement. Ne pas se faire agresser par Feliciano et Lovino et se devoir mutuellement protection semblaient un bon deal.  
« A certaines conditions, dit Matthew. Il est évident que ce pacte de protection nous protègera des pouvoirs de Feliciano et de Lovino. En retour, nous ne pourrons pas leur faire du mal. Que nous soyons alliés ou ennemis, c’est très avantageux.  
\- De plus, continua leur père, Alfred pourra se déplacer avec Feliciano et Matthew avec Lovino. Vous aurez ainsi plus de marge de manœuvre.  
\- Il faut que l’on connaisse leurs pouvoirs avant de les rencontrer en tête à tête, négocia Matthew. Nous ne devons pas leur faire du mal involontairement. Nous ne les avons pas beaucoup vus. Ils se sont toujours tenus à l’écart de nous.  
\- Je les soupçonne de se douter de vos natures d’ange et de démon. Ou alors, leur instinct leur a dicté de ne pas vous approcher », supposa Francis.  
Leur père réfléchit quelques minutes avant de leur expliquer les pouvoirs de Feliciano et Romano.  
« Feliciano est une sirène d’eau, avec une voix angélique véritablement redoutable. Il peut charmer qui il veut avec sa voix et lui faire faire ce qu’il veut. Il se maitrise autant que possible pour ne pas user de ce pouvoir sur les nations. S’il se retrouve en danger, il l’utilise. Il est le plus dangereux des deux.  
\- Il faut se boucher les oreilles pour échapper à son pouvoir, comprit Alfred.  
\- Il est également lié à l’élément de l’eau de façon assez prononcée. Avec tes éclairs, tu pourrais lui faire très mal, Alfred. Et Matthew, aussi, avec ta tendance à tout glacer. Donc, ne lui serrez pas la main, tant que le pacte n’est pas prononcé.  
\- Et Lovino ?  
\- Lovino est un lares de feu. Il s’agit d’un protecteur des maisons et du foyer.  
\- Il me semblait qu’Antonio se plaignait tout le temps que Lovino cassait tout chez lui, s’en étonna Matthew.  
\- Quand un lares se sent mal accueilli, il a tendance à s’en prendre au mobilier. Un lares est à double tranchant. Bien chouchouté, il apportera du bonheur. Délaissé, il créera une ambiance pourrie. Lovino est très exigeant en matière d’affection. Et Antonio n’a pas été assez présent pour lui. Même si c’est un démon, il peut être très agréable. Je vous ai déjà dit que la nature démoniaque ou angélique ne conditionne pas la personne que vous devenez. Feliciano pourrait facilement abuser de ses pouvoirs angéliques. Et Lovino peut à présent plus facilement contrôler ses instincts destructeurs. »  
Arthur et Francis avaient toujours tout fait pour les mettre à l’aise avec leur nature profonde et l’utilisation de leurs pouvoirs. Les entités angéliques et démoniaques avaient toutes les deux des pouvoirs, des bons et des mauvais côtés. Elles étaient deux parts inconscientes d’une même personne avec des couleurs d’ailes différentes.  
Alfred et Matthew étaient nés séparés. Alfred avec des ailes sombres, d’un bleu électrique peu commun, et Matthew avec des ailes d’une blancheur quasiment irréelle. Alfred n’aimait pas être le démon de l’histoire. Même si Arthur et Francis avaient tout fait pour le rassurer sur le fait qu’il était une bonne personne, il n’en restait pas moins qu’il était un démon. Il était la part sombre de la personne qu’il aurait dû former avec Matthew. Et il reconnaissait facilement qu’il avait beaucoup moins bon caractère que son jumeau.  
Francis pouvait dire ce qu’il voulait, mais Lovino n’était vraiment pas facile à vivre.  
Quelque part, Alfred avait hâte de parler avec Lovino. Il était certainement l’une des personnes à comprendre vraiment ce qu’il vivait en tant que démon.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan avait décidé (de manière quasi-unilatérale) de passer le week-end chez Yao. Même s’il adorait venir embêter son ex, Ivan s’était trouvé d’autres raisons à sa visite.  
Yao était la nation la plus vieille du monde. Il avait certainement vécu assez longtemps pour connaître quelques secrets de nation, des astuces de magie et tout un tas d’histoires intéressantes. Yao pourrait lui en apprendre beaucoup sur America et sa famille.  
Ivan attendit que Yao soit concentré sur sa cuisine pour aborder le sujet de la grossesse de Francis.  
« Il y a des mystères qu’il ne vaut mieux pas soulever, aru. »  
En gros, Ivan se prenait un vent monumental. Cependant, il n’était pas connu pour lâcher le morceau facilement.  
« Je voulais juste savoir si on aurait pu avoir des enfants ensemble.  
\- Je ne te vois pas être parent. Et j’ai assez… »  
Méfiant, Yao se retourna vers lui. Un éclair de compréhension malsain illuminait les yeux d’Ivan. Ivan soupçonnait depuis un moment certaines choses sur la famille de Yao.  
« En fait, tu n’as pas de petits frères chez les asiatiques. Ce sont tes enfants.  
\- Et j’espère bien que tu tiendras ta langue et que tu ne leur diras rien à ce sujet, s’énerva Yao.  
\- Comment est-ce possible ? Kol, kol, kol. Et pourquoi ne m’en as-tu jamais parlé ?  
\- Je ne te dirais pas comment c’est possible. Je ne t’en ai jamais parlé, parce que je ne voulais pas d’autres enfants, et surtout pas avec toi. Si tu continues sur ce sujet, je sens qu’on va encore se disputer.  
\- Si tu ne me dis pas la vérité, le premier que je mettrais au courant de son ascendance, ce sera Kiku. »  
Les yeux de Yao aurait pu le transpercer sur place. Ivan avait l’habitude qu’on le regarde comme ça. Lui et son sens de la négociation n’étaient jamais vraiment apprécié à leur juste valeur.  
« Ivan, c’est précisément pour ce genre de menace que je ne suis plus avec toi. Ta part sombre est vraiment insupportable.  
\- Dis-moi-en plus. »  
Yao arrêta le gaz sous sa poêle et vint s’asseoir en face de lui. Ivan comprit que Yao cherchait à lui en dire le moins possible et s’en tirer à bon compte. En tout cas, pour aujourd’hui. Ivan était prêt à revenir à la charge pour en apprendre le plus possible sur America.  
« Chaque personne possède une part sombre et une part lumineuse. Les Européens disent plus facilement une part démoniaque et une part angélique.  
\- C’est une vérité un peu commune. Chaque personne a son côté sombre et ses bons côtés, résuma Ivan.  
\- Là où je veux en venir, c’est qu’on peut se diviser en deux. Et ainsi, nos parts angélique et démoniaque peuvent évoluer indépendamment. »  
Ivan avait du mal à s’imaginer le fait de se diviser en deux entités différentes.  
« Je me suis déjà divisé ?, demanda avec curiosité presque enfantine Ivan.  
\- Oui. J’ai déjà rencontré tes deux parties. C’est pour cette raison que je sais que ta part sombre prédomine en ce moment.  
\- L’une des parties prend forcément le dessus sur l’autre ?  
\- Cela peut rester ainsi indéfiniment ou changer selon les périodes de vie. Depuis qu’on s’est quitté, c’est ta part sombre qui parle le plus souvent pour toi.  
\- Et tu préférais mon côté angélique », le charria Ivan.  
Yao le regarda intensément, comme s’il cherchait un piège dans cette question.  
« Malheureusement, je pense que oui. »  
Ivan se sentit blessé par cette remarque. C’était comme s’il n’était pas aimé entièrement.  
« Et j’en suis désolé, Ivan. Je pense que je place la barre trop haut dans mes relations amoureuses.  
\- Le père de tes enfants ? »  
Yao tritura nerveusement ses doigts.  
« Rome. »  
Un silence gênant suivit cet aveu. Ivan connaissait le personnage de loin. Yao ne parlait quasiment pas de lui, contrairement à un bon nombre d’Européens.  
« Tu n’es quand même pas la mère de certains européens.  
\- Rome a adopté beaucoup d’enfants de cette région du monde.  
\- Et comment as-tu pu donner la vie ?  
\- Ma part sombre est féminine.  
\- Oh… »  
Ivan essaya d’imaginer la forme féminine de Yao. Puis l’autre entité.  
« Je ne t’ai jamais vu divisé.  
\- Je possède une pierre magique qui m’empêche de me diviser.  
\- Je pourrais voir ?  
\- Non. Les entités angéliques et démoniaques ne sont pas très raisonnables. Et vu que tu m’as sacrément énervé, ce ne serait pas judicieux. Tu n’as pas envie de te retrouver criblé de flèches magiques ou enseveli dans la boue ?  
\- Tu as des pouvoirs ?  
\- Tout le monde en a. C’est juste que ça diffère d’une personne à une autre. »  
Ivan aurait aimé avoir ce genre d’informations plus tôt dans sa vie de nation. Même s’il était insensible à la magie, il n’était pas totalement immunisé contre. Il avait un souvenir glacé de sa rencontre avec Matthew.  
« Donc la famille d’America est au courant et utilise ses pouvoirs. Je sens que je vais faire des petites fiches informatives.  
\- Ivan… Il est clair qu’Arthur utilise la magie à son plein maximum. Mais il ne s’en prend jamais à personne.  
\- Je me souviens de sa chaise ensorcelée.  
\- Ce ne devait être qu’un sort mineur pour vérifier ton don pour résister à la magie.  
\- J’imagine que l’une de mes parties est en jeu dans ce processus.  
\- Ta part angélique connait assez la magie pour la contrer.  
\- Mais ce n’est pas conscient. J’aimerais bien apprendre…  
\- Ivan. Utiliser la magie de nos parts inconscientes peut se révéler très dangereux. Tu pourrais tuer par inadvertance une nation. Et je ne pense pas que tu veux te retrouver face à une nation vengeresse en pleine possession de ses moyens magiques. »  
Yao venait de sous-entendre qu’Ivan pourrait s’en prendre à Alfred ou à Matthew et subir la vengeance de leurs parents. Il avait bien compris qu’il pouvait tuer une nation avec ses pouvoirs. Mais surtout, il trouvait la situation en sa défaveur.  
« Par contre, je trouve injuste qu’America sache utiliser ses pouvoirs et pas moi. Il pourrait me faire du mal.  
\- Contrairement à toi, Alfred se connait suffisamment pour ne pas provoquer d’incident malheureux. Tout de même, je ne l’énerverais pas plus que de raison à ta place.  
\- J’aimerais pouvoir me défendre.  
\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es insensible à la magie. »  
Mais pas toujours. Il avait l’impression qu’Alfred et son jumeau pouvaient l’atteindre. Cette vulnérabilité ne lui plaisait guère. Tout ceci ne l’empêcherait pas de fouiner un peu plus et d’en apprendre autant que possible sur leurs possibilités magiques.  
Il pouvait déjà noter sur sa fiche sur Matthew sa capacité à générer un froid glacial.   
Ivan se demandait quels étaient les pouvoirs d’Alfred. Et quoi de mieux que de le pousser à bout pour se révéler.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir ! D'habitude, je laisse un peu plus décanter mes chapitres, mais là, je devais publier avec un petit mot de prévention.
> 
> Je pense que je suis de nouveau plagiée.
> 
> Il faut que je vérifie un peu plus en profondeur tout ça. Mais voilà, si vous lisez ce message et que vous n'êtes pas sur fanfiction . net ou sur AO3, c'est que mon histoire a été republiée ailleurs sans mon accord. Et comme tout auteur, je déteste ça. Si vous payez pour mes fanfictions, ce n'est pas normal et ce n'est pas de mon fait.
> 
> Il se peut que vous trouvez certaines de mes histoires sur Manyfics, livejournal ou fanfic-fr en plus de fanfiction . net ou AO3. Ailleurs, c'est fait sans mon accord.

Alfred et Matthew se sentaient très nerveux à l’idée de rencontrer en tête à tête leurs oncles italiens.  
Ce serait la première fois qu’ils seraient confrontés à des entités angéliques et démoniaques autres que celles de leurs parents.  
De plus, il y avait des risques que tout dérape avec leurs pouvoirs.  
Alfred tournait en rond dans le salon de son appartement à New York et Matthew n’arrêtait pas de tapoter le mur contre lequel il s’était adossé. Leurs oncles avaient du retard. Ce n’était pas inhabituel de leur part, mais ils auraient pu faire un effort pour une fois.  
Alfred et Matthew sursautèrent quand la porte s’ouvrit avec fracas.  
« Putain de bordel de merde ! J’ai cru que ce vol n’en finirait pas ! Et qu’est-ce qu’on se les gèle à New York !  
\- Excusez mon jumeau. Il est de mauvais poil aujourd’hui », dit Feliciano pour apaiser la soudaine tension entre eux quatre.  
Alfred et Matthew étaient prêts à se défendre au moindre signe de manifestation démoniaque ou angélique.  
« Et le taxi était pas mieux ! »  
Lovino sortit des morceaux de bois de sa valise et en cassa plusieurs sous leurs yeux ébahis. Feliciano glissa tout bas :  
« Quand il se sent mal accueilli, il a tendance à tout casser sur son passage. Heureusement, il a trouvé un très bon dérivatif à sa colère. Mais j’en oublie les bonnes manières. Comment allez-vous ? »  
Matthew répondit à Feliciano, tandis qu’Alfred se préoccupait un peu plus de leur invité. Il voulait à tout prix que Lovino se sente bien, histoire de discuter dans de bonnes conditions. Il lui enleva sa veste, l’installa dans la cuisine et lui servit un bon café. Matthew ne risquait rien avec Feliciano et Alfred, rien du tout, avec Lovino.  
« Ah ! ça va mieux ! J’espère que tu ne vas pas nous faire de la bouffe dégueulasse.  
\- Feliciano a prévu de cuisiner.  
\- Tant mieux. »  
Alfred avait toujours eu un peu de mal avec le langage grossier de Lovino.  
« Tu n’as pas intérêt à faire du mal à Feliciano.  
\- Et toi, à Matthew.  
\- Je ne l’ai pas vu.  
\- Il a tendance à se faire discret. »  
Il vit Lovino tressaillir.  
« Il ne s’en prendra pas à toi, le rassura Alfred.  
\- C’est tout de même flippant un ange qu’on ne peut pas voir.  
\- Tu n’es pas un démon accommodant, non plus.  
\- Tous les démons ne sont pas accommodants. Je pense que tu le sais. Tu n’es pas très apprécié. Tout le monde a tendance à préférer un ange ou la partie angélique de quelqu’un. J’ai mon petit caractère. Et j’ai souffert de la comparaison avec Feliciano pendant toute mon enfance. Les gens ne se méfient pas assez des anges. »  
Alfred préféra détourner le regard. Il est vrai qu’il avait toujours eu un caractère difficile par rapport à Matthew et une difficulté accrue pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs.  
« Je pense que Francis t’a briefé sur nos pouvoirs, continua Lovino. Qu’en est-il des vôtres ?  
\- Je suis un esprit oiseau tonnerre, lui révéla Alfred. Je contrôle la foudre et je peux créer des tempêtes.  
\- Chaque nation a des entités démoniaques angéliques ou démoniaques liées à ses terres. J’imagine que c’est en relation avec tes traditions amérindiennes.  
\- Exactement.  
\- Et Matthew ?  
\- Esprit de l’ours. Il peut se rendre invisible. Il contrôle la neige et le froid. Il peut également soigner des personnes grâce à ses pouvoirs.  
\- Vos pouvoirs sont très intéressants, le complimenta Lovino. De notre côté, la voix persuasive de Feliciano nous a souvent sauvé la mise. Et elle est active sur les anges et les démons. Bien plus sur les démons, bien sûr. Et j’énerve plus qu’autre chose, râla Lovino. Seulement, une fois que j’ai quelqu’un à la bonne, je peux le protéger avec mes pouvoirs de guerrier. »  
Matthew et Feliciano les rejoignirent à ce moment-là. Feliciano avait une présence très agréable, mais c’était essentiellement dû à son charme de sirène dont il fallait fortement se méfier. Lovino devenait beaucoup plus vivable, une fois qu’il se sentait bien accueilli et chouchouté.  
Feliciano proposa de passer le pacte de protection assez rapidement. Avec leurs pouvoirs, ils pouvaient facilement déclencher un incident si le pacte n’était pas prononcé. Après un accord commun, Alfred prit la main de Feliciano en veillant à ne pas déclencher ses pouvoirs. Il jura de le protéger et Feliciano en fit de même. Matthew et Lovino passèrent le pacte juste après.  
La tension ressentie jusque-là retomba. Et ils échangèrent quelques anecdotes sur leurs statuts d’ange et de démons pendant des heures. Les jumeaux avaient passé des pactes de protection de manière un peu détournée avec Roderich et Antonio, ce qui leur avait permis de survivre pendant leur enfance et leur adolescence. Et ensuite, ils ne s’étaient plus jamais quittés.  
Alfred fut tout de même surpris que Lovino le prenne à part à un moment de la soirée pour lui parler d’un sujet particulier.  
« Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. Normalement, Feliciano et moi étions destinés à être une seule et même personne. Pareil pour Matthew et toi.  
\- Et alors ? Nous sommes deux personnes séparées maintenant, nous vivons chacun notre vie. Tu l’as toi-même dit. Vous êtes de plus en plus indépendant l’un de l’autre.  
\- Exact. Seulement, il y a un domaine où ça risque de chauffer entre Matthew et toi.  
\- Ah ! Bon. Et lequel ?, demanda innocemment Alfred.  
\- L’amour. »  
Alfred rougit jusqu’à ses oreilles, ne croyant pas que son oncle aborde un tel sujet avec lui.  
« Il est possible que vous soyez attiré par la même personne.  
\- Je croyais que seul Feliciano aimait bien le bâtard aux patates, plaisanta Alfred.  
\- J’essaie d’éloigner Ludwig le plus possible de moi, lui révéla Lovino. Je sais intimement que Ludwig pourrait me plaire. Seulement, je me suis tenu à distance. Les gens préfèrent les anges. Et je ne veux pas interférer entre eux. »  
Alfred blêmit, comprenant à quel point son statut de démon pourrait lui être préjudiciable dans le domaine amoureux.  
« Tu pourrais être confronté au même choix que moi. Je ne dis pas de t’effacer au profit de Matthew. C’est toi qui décideras. Mais les personnes en général n’apprécient pas les démons. J’en ai fait l’amère expérience avec Antonio. Mon tuteur ne m’a jamais supporté. Il s’est toujours foutu le camp, quand je devenais trop insupportable. Ça va mieux, maintenant qu’on vit séparément. Je n’avais pas envie d’être en compétition avec Feliciano pour l’affection de Ludwig. Et je savais d’avance que je ne serais pas gagnant dans ce genre de bataille. Il faut que tu sois prêt à gérer ce genre de chose. La vie de démon n’est pas facile. »  
Alfred ne réalisa pas tout de suite ces paroles. Il était un peu choqué par ce que venait de lui révéler Lovino. C’était très intime. Et il pensait à juste titre que Feliciano n’était même pas au courant que Lovino le laissait vivre son amour avec Ludwig sans interférer.  
N’étant pas dans cette situation, Alfred enferma cette information dans un recoin de son cerveau. Oui. Il était dans le déni. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter pour le moment ce genre de révélation.


	6. Chapter 6

« Bonjour, je suis Russie et je viens parler à votre représentant… Seul à seul. Kol, kol, kol. »  
Le nec plus ultra d’être une nation était de pouvoir terroriser les humains et particulièrement les étrangers.  
« Canada n’est pas au courant de votre visite, répondit diplomatiquement le gouverneur canadien.  
\- Je viens entretenir de bonnes relations de voisinage », insista Ivan.  
Ivan espérait que son sous-entendu sur la proximité de leurs deux pays et d’un potentiel conflit ferait son effet sur un aristocrate britannique. Canada était un drôle de pays avec un gouverneur issu de son ancienne métropole. Arthur aimait bien garder un œil sur ses colonies et encore plus ses enfants. Et pour une fois, Ivan devait reconnaître qu’Alfred avait mieux tiré son épingle du jeu que les autres colonies d’Arthur.  
« Notre nation est en week-end.  
\- Mais moi aussi, rétorqua Ivan. C’est très malpoli de ne pas accueillir comme il se doit… son voisin… »  
Ivan espérait qu’il avait bien enfoncé le clou. Il était énervé et sentait un picotement désagréable dans sa gorge.  
« … Donnez-moi son adresse. Et ne l’avertissez pas de ma présence. »  
Sur les derniers mots, Ivan fut étonné par sa voix enchanteresse avec des intonations féminines. Pour l’instant, il avait vu très peu de nation user de ce genre d’artifice et était étonné d’en être capable. Sans réfléchir, le gouverneur lui donna ce qu’il voulait.  
Ivan aimerait bien savoir utiliser ce pouvoir à volonté. Avec ses dirigeants, ce pourrait être utile. Ce devait l’une de ses parts angélique ou démoniaque qui avait cette faculté. Yao aurait dû lui en dire plus avant qu’il ne défie America. Alfred ne supporterait pas qu’Ivan parvienne jusqu’à son jumeau sur le territoire du Canada. C’était un peu comme un acte de guerre, sans effusion de sang. Il suffirait juste d’un petit coucou pour provoquer un esclandre.  
Ivan se dirigea gaiement vers la demeure de Matthew Williams avec la ferme intention d’être autant mignon que terrifiant. Sourire à la fenêtre de quelqu’un en posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage était mignon pour Ivan. Seulement, il terrifiait plus qu’autre chose en agissant ainsi.  
De toute façon, le but était de surprendre, voire de faire peur. Et Ivan y arrivait très bien tout seul.  
Ivan toqua donc à la fenêtre de Matthew, en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. Ivan vit la jeune nation renverser son chocolat chaud et jurer avec des mots qu’il ne connaissait pas jusqu’ici.  
Une minute après, Matthew lui entrouvrit à peine sa porte.  
« Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on souhaite la bienvenue d’une nation en visite, se plaint Ivan.  
\- Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu’ici ?  
\- Avec un peu de persuasion. »  
Ivan ne savait pas pourquoi ce mot dans sa bouche donnait des frissons.  
« Je ne peux pas te recevoir, lui dit fermement Matthew. La prochaine fois, demande un rendez-vous à mon ambassade. Je me doutais que tu pouvais me voir…  
\- La plupart des pouvoirs des nations ne marche pas sur moi, lui expliqua Ivan. De plus, il était grand temps que je me préoccupe de l’un de mes plus grands voisins.  
\- Je suis allié avec America. Ne cherche pas de soutien de ma part.  
\- Il est vrai que ce serait passionnant de te retourner contre ton jumeau. Seulement, je doute qu’une telle chose soit possible. Je peux entrer ?  
\- Non. Je suis en plein pourparlers avec mon frère.  
\- America est là ? », s’en étonna Ivan.  
Oh ! L’aubaine !   
Surprendre seulement Matthew avec sa visite aurait eu l’effet d’une bombe à retardement. Alfred aurait réagi après coup, avec une colère refroidie par l’attente de revoir Ivan en personne pour s’expliquer.   
Cependant, il y avait beaucoup mieux à présent !  
Ivan avait très envie de rendre Alfred fou de rage. Ça tombait bien, il était là ! Matthew n’était pas vraiment sanguin, puisqu’il réagissait plutôt bien à cette intrusion dans son intimité. Ivan savait maintenant son adresse personnelle, ce que beaucoup de nation n’auraient pas apprécié.  
Prenant ses aises, Ivan utilisa sa force herculéenne pour pousser la porte de Matthew et démettre la chaîne de sécurité. Etonné, Matthew recula précipitamment et appela son frère avec urgence. L’intention d’Ivan n’était pas de choquer et d’agresser Matthew au départ, mais bon, il fallait savoir improviser pour énerver Alfred comme il se doit.  
Ivan s’arrêta dans son élan en voyant Alfred arriver dans le salon de Matthew à peine vêtu d’une serviette. Mais il prenait sa douche, le bel homme ! Ivan eut à peine le temps de reluquer le corps bien bâti d’America qu’Alfred hurla de sa voix si particulière :  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ! »  
Ivan sentit plus qu’il ne vit l’air se charger en électricité. Un roulement de tonnerre se fit entendre, l’inquiétant au possible. Ivan avait très peur des orages. Quand un éclair atterrit dans toute sa splendeur dans le jardin attenant à la maison, Ivan se sentit partir de peur et s’évanouit.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred ne s’était pas contrôlé. Il avait entendu Matthew l’appeler au secours. Puis, il avait vu Ivan dans la maison de son jumeau, ce qu’il imaginait impossible. Tout ceci avait déclenché de la surprise et de la colère en lui. De peur, il avait lancé un éclair sur Ivan. Heureusement, cette attaque avait dévié de trajectoire et avait touché le jardin juste à temps.  
Et là, son pire cauchemar arrivait.  
Ivan avait vacillé, comme s’il allait s’évanouir. Au lieu de partir dans les vapes, Ivan avait été remplacé par un nuage de fumée.   
Alfred et Matthew se rapprochèrent l’un de l’autre instinctivement.  
Bordel ! Alfred avait provoqué la division en deux entités d’Ivan. Ce pourrait vite devenir ingérable et terriblement dangereux. Alfred sentit que Matthew voulait prendre son apparence angélique, mais il l’en dissuada en lui prenant la main. Il ne fallait pas que leur ennemi se doute de quelque chose.  
Alfred entendit un cri perçant et outré, qui dérangea plus Matthew que lui. Il en déduisit que la partie démoniaque d’Ivan n’était pas enchanté de se retrouver là.  
Quand la fumée finit par disparaître, Alfred et Matthew firent face à un homme immense qui ressemblait à Ivan et qui cachait apparemment son double avec sa stature impressionnante. Vêtu seulement d’un pagne, cet individu masculin, à la barbe et aux longs cheveux blancs, montra ses mains en signe de bonne volonté.  
« Je ne vous veux pas de mal ! Restons en bons termes… »  
A ce moment-là, une voix féminine vindicative se fit entendre.  
« Ils ont attaqué les premiers ! Ne te laisse pas faire ! Ecrase-les !   
\- Roussalka, je maîtrise complètement la situation », dit le géant à son double féminin.  
Cette phrase avait été dite avec tellement d’aplomb et d’assurance qu’Alfred et Matthew doutèrent de pouvoir venir à bout de ce géant. Il se dégageait de lui une confiance spectaculaire pour une entité dans un territoire inconnu. Les entités démoniaques et angéliques étaient plus fortes dans leur lieu d’habitation. Et cela ne semblait pas gêner le géant de se retrouver face à Alfred et Matthew au maximum de leurs capacités. Cette entité ignorait peut-être qu’il avait affaire à un ange et à un démon…  
« Je m’appelle Kochtcheï et je suis un ange. »  
Le sourire apparemment innocent d’Ivan venait de Kochtcheï.  
« Abruti ! Tu n’as pas besoin de te présenter pour les occire !  
\- Veuillez pardonner mon démon Roussalka. Elle a très peur des orages, continua sur un ton enfantin le géant.  
\- Nous sommes bien d’accord que nous ne voulons pas d’accident fâcheux », intervint Matthew.  
Matthew lui donna un coup de coude en lui murmurant de s’excuser. Alfred avait bien conscience qu’il fallait faire extrêmement attention à ses paroles en présence d’entités.  
« Je m’excuse, dit Alfred, malgré que ça lui reste en travers de la gorge. Mais vous n’auriez pas dû entrer ainsi chez Matthew !  
\- C’était l’idée de Roussalka, lui avoua Kochtcheï. Elle a le dessus sur moi en ce moment. Mais bon, ce petit éclair dévié par mes bons soins va peut-être lui faire reconsidérer la donne. J’aime bien avoir le pouvoir. »  
Alfred se méfiait autant de l’ange que du démon. Sous ses airs avenants, Kochtcheï n’en restait pas moins une entité inconsciente avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Le fait d’être un ange ne le protégeait pas d’avoir des mauvais côtés. Il en avait juste un peu moins que son démon.  
« Vous semblez ne pas vous inquiéter de la situation, commença Alfred.  
\- Bien que vous soyez un démon et un ange, je ne crains pas grand-chose, lui révéla Kochtcheï. Oui. J’ai conscience de votre statut de démon et d’ange. Ça n’a pas encore fait tilt quand nous sommes réunis, Roussalka et moi, mais ça ne saurait tarder.  
\- Pourquoi ne craignez-vous pas grand-chose ?, demanda Matthew.  
\- Je suis magicien et vos pouvoirs ne m’atteignent pas ou alors très peu.  
\- Ce n’est peut-être pas le cas de Roussalka, le titilla Alfred.  
\- Je suis en mesure de la protéger. »  
Alfred tenta d’apercevoir l’entité démoniaque, mais celle-ci se dérobait à son regard. Il ne put voir que de longs cheveux verts.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’elle est ?  
\- Roussalka est assez parlant dans ma langue… Elle est une sorte d’ondine/fée avec des caractéristiques de dame blanche. »  
Alfred et Matthew se regardèrent avec un calme apparent. Seulement, c’était la panique intérieure. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire le poids face à un magicien et un démon 3 en 1. Le folklore d’Ivan était vraiment plus fort que le leur.  
« Heureusement, nous n’avons aucune intention hostile, dit Kochtcheï pour essayer de détendre l’atmosphère.  
\- Pète leur la gueule, tenta Roussalka.  
\- Elle ne tentera rien seule, s’en amusa Kochtcheï.  
\- Merci pour la crédibilité, râla la démone.  
\- C’est une peureuse. D’ailleurs, Alfred, je te conseille d’arrêter de lui faire autant peur avec l’électricité dans ta voix.  
\- Je ne maîtrise pas encore ce genre de chose.  
\- Quand tu cries, c’est particulièrement perceptible et ça met Roussalka dans tous ses états. Et je ne te parle même pas de tes éclairs accidentels. »  
L’ange avait l’air d’être quelque de plus raisonnable que la démone et tentait même d’arranger la situation. Il se décala quelques instants, de manière délibérée, pour montrer la démone. Les traits fins de la démone ressemblaient à ceux d’Ivan, ce qui était assez étrange. Malgré que ses cheveux verts couvrent un maximum ses formes, il était facile de deviner qu’elle était entièrement nue.  
Matthew eut le réflexe de prendre un châle et des vêtements pour les lui proposer. Touchée par l’attention, la démone s’approcha doucement, les récupéra prudemment puis se cacha pour s’habiller.  
« Vous savez vous y faire avec une roussalka. Elle adore qu’on lui donne des vêtements. Elle n’a pas que des mauvais côtés. Je pense que vous l’affolez beaucoup. Elle n’apprécie pas particulièrement le froid également. En temps normal, elle est adorable, leur expliqua Kochtcheï.  
\- Quand elle n’a pas le pouvoir, en déduisit Alfred.  
\- C’est la lutte interne entre les démons et les anges. Il est plus difficile de trouver un équilibre entre les deux parties que de laisser un démon ou un ange avoir la prépondérance. En toute honnêteté, une fois qu’elle est mise en confiance, tout se passe bien. On colle l’étiquette démon à l’entité qui rassemble le plus de mauvais côtés d’une personne. Elle a aussi des qualités. C’est grâce à sa voix enchanteresse qu’on a trouvé cette maison.  
\- Et c’est ton sourire creepy que j’ai vu à la fenêtre, râla Matthew.  
\- Ah ! On forme une bonne équipe tous les deux », en rit Kochtcheï.  
Ils passèrent la soirée à se surveiller en chiens de faïence, ne pouvant pas s’accorder une confiance absolue en si peu de temps. Kochtcheï était en fait de bonne compagnie. Une fois Roussalka remise de ses émotions, elle se joignit à la conversation.   
En fait, les deux entités possédaient autant l’innocence que la cruauté dont pouvaient faire preuve Ivan.   
Kochtcheï les avertit qu’il avait le pouvoir de les anéantir, si ça le chantait. En tant que magicien, il avait tout un tas de cordes à son arc. Ses anecdotes sur le passé d’Ivan et la façon dont il avait survécu au cours des siècles les glacèrent d’effroi. Kochtcheï avait de l’imagination pour punir ses ennemis, surtout quand celle-ci était combiné à celle de Roussalka.  
Quant à Roussalka, elle évitait de se vanter et les regardait avec méfiance. Les vêtements l’avaient amadouée, mais ce n’était clairement pas suffisant pour la rassurer définitivement.   
Alfred appréciait que les deux entités ne tentent rien contre eux. Ils n’auraient jamais eu le dessus. Il s’était fait un ennemi vraiment très dangereux. Si Ivan apprenait à maîtriser ses entités, Alfred et Matthew ne feraient pas long feu.


	8. Chapter 8

Ivan se réveilla avec la désagréable impression d’être tombé dans les pommes. De plus, une sensation de division intérieure le tiraillait. Ivan en déduisit qu’il s’était divisé devant Alfred et Matthew sans le faire exprès.  
Yao l’avait averti que ses entités avaient assez de puissance pour faire du mal à ses ennemis. Ivan craignait donc que le pire soit arrivé. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement tuer Alfred. Non. Il voulait se mesurer à lui, lui montrer qu’il était le plus fort des deux et surtout le lui faire reconnaître. Ivan le voyait plus comme une compétition musclée qu’un réel désir d’anéantissement de son ennemi. Le mettre plus bas que terre, oui, mais toujours en vie.  
Ivan ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour se retrouver face à face avec Alfred.  
« T’es enfin réveillé, dude. »  
Toujours aussi délicat. Ivan mit plus d’une minute à apercevoir enfin Matthew à ses côtés. Ils avaient des cernes monstrueux et avaient dû veiller toute la nuit en présence de ses entités.  
Ils savaient donc pour les entités. Pire, ils connaissaient ses deux moitiés et trouveraient sûrement des moyens pour les contrer. Yao l’avait bien averti que chaque entité avait ses faiblesses. Ivan n’était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Ses ennemis pouvaient le battre sur un territoire qui lui était connu, autant commencer à l’explorer en leur posant des questions.  
« J’imagine que la nuit a été mouvementée avec mes deux moitiés. »  
Oh ! La réaction était intéressante ! Matthew blêmit. Les yeux d’Alfred se mirent à flamboyer. Sujet sensible.  
« J’espère qu’elles ne vous ont pas trop chahuté. Je ne m’attendais pas à me diviser chez vous. Il paraît que c’est dangereux, une telle chose, râla Ivan.  
\- On ne te dira rien », statua Matthew.  
Matthew avait tendance à ne pas être sûr de lui. Pourtant, il affirmait ne pas vouloir le renseigner avec aplomb.  
« J’espérai éviter que ça se reproduise, confia Ivan. Ce n’est pas une bonne idée de se diviser. Surtout en votre présence.  
\- Tu as peur qu’on trouve les points faibles de tes identités. T’inquiète pas. J’ai déjà mis mes services de renseignements sur le coup, le provoqua Alfred.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas jouer sur ce tableau, grogna Ivan. Toi aussi, tu dois avoir des faiblesses. Ça tonne particulièrement quand tu es en colère. Et toi ! »  
En colère, Ivan s’était dirigé instinctivement vers Matthew. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas forcément de répondant. Et en plus, ça énerverait Alfred.  
« Tu as un don avec le froid et pour cacher ta présence. Vous utilisez les pouvoirs de vos entités. J’ai mis moi aussi mes services de renseignements sur le coup. Vous aviez un folklore particulièrement intéressant avant l’arrivée des Européens.  
\- Pas de bol pour toi. C’est plus facile de trouver des infos sur toi que sur nous. »  
Qu’est-ce qu’Alfred pouvait être agaçant ! Tout d’abord, il tapait toujours juste. Ensuite, il trouvait toujours les mots et l’intonation qu’il fallait pour le faire sortir de ses gonds ! Puis, cette voix de crécelle était juste insupportable.  
« Je propose qu’on ne s’attaque pas à nos entités », tenta Matthew alors qu’Ivan et Alfred s’étaient lancé dans un duel de regard.  
Ivan l’avait bien entendu. Seulement, rien ne lui garantissait que ses ennemis ne feraient pas de recherche sur lui et trouvent un moyen de l’anéantir. Il ne leur voulait pas de mal à ce point. Mais eux ?  
Ivan pouvait bien promettre de ne pas s’attaquer à leurs entités pour apaiser les tensions entre eux. Rien ne lui interdisait de faire des recherches et de les espionner.  
« D’accord, dit Ivan, ce qui allégea immédiatement l’atmosphère.  
\- Ok, dude. »  
Ils se serrèrent la main pour conclure cet accord. Peu de temps après, Ivan eut droit à un petit déjeuner rapide avant d’être mis à la porte. Ivan n’aurait jamais cru qu’il aurait eu droit à un café bien serré et à un pancake au sirop d’érable, et encore moins à une nouvelle écharpe. Etrangement, ce vêtement lui plaisait beaucoup.


	9. Chapter 9

Ce qui devait arriver arriva.  
Alfred et Matthew avait rencontré la personne qui leur était destinée. Le coup de foudre avait été immédiat. Alfred avait senti des frissons le parcourir en rencontrant pour la première fois les yeux si particuliers de Gilbert, son esprit taquin et insolent si proche du sien.  
Bien sûr, tout ne se déroulait pas dans le meilleur des mondes. Gilbert avait un grand faible pour Matthew, comme Alfred pouvait s’y attendre.  
L’ange était toujours préféré au démon.  
Lovino l’avait prévenu. Seulement, le vivre faisait bien plus de dégâts que ce qu’il avait pu imaginer. Alfred était extrêmement déçu que leur âme sœur ne cherche pas à voir au-delà de son côté démoniaque et se concentre exclusivement sur un ange tombé du ciel.  
Matthew et Gilbert roucoulaient donc ensemble, tandis qu’Alfred et Ivan essayaient d’entamer des négociations musclées.  
Cependant, Alfred et Ivan n’étaient pas doués pour tenir la chandelle. Alfred enrageait de ne pas compter plus que cela pour Gilbert. Et pour couronner le tout, Ivan ne supportait pas qu’une nation sous son aile drague aussi ouvertement le camp opposé.  
« J’aurais dû laisser Gilbert dans ses appartements, kol, kol, kol.  
\- Pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec toi, soupira Alfred.  
\- Surprotecteur envers ton jumeau ?, l’interrogea Ivan. C’est pour raison que vous vous déplacez toujours ensemble. »  
Alfred espérait qu’Ivan n’avait pas deviné leurs statuts de démon et d’ange.  
« Ce n’est pas vrai, rétorqua Alfred. On n’est pas toujours ensemble.  
\- A d’autres, s’en amusa Ivan. Le reste du temps, tu te déplaces avec Feliciano. Et Matthew, avec Lovino. »  
Son sourire ne valait rien qui vaille. Ivan était proche de la vérité. Comme l’avait dit son ange et son démon, il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu’Ivan comprenne leur plus grand secret.  
« Et qu’est-ce que c’est cette manie de passer autant de temps avec son jumeau !, insista Ivan.  
\- Je t’en pose des questions sur tes sœurs qui vivent non-stop chez toi. »  
Alfred adorait avoir le sens de la répartie, surtout en présence d’Ivan. Il pouvait détruire les doutes d’Ivan en très peu de temps. Seulement, Ivan prenait bien trop son pied dans cette discussion pour que ce soit innocent.  
« Qu’est-ce qui t’amuses ?  
\- Tu es toujours sur la défensive dès qu’il s’agit de Matthew, répondit Ivan avec son sourire dérangeant. C’est dommage que tu n’utilises pas cette agressivité à bon escient !  
\- T’as envie que je te défonce, s’énerva Alfred.  
\- Kol, kol, kol. Même si tu te jettes sur moi, je doute que tu aies le dessus.  
\- Quand tu auras la gueule fracassée, tu feras moins le malin.  
\- Oh ! J’avais interprété autrement tes propos !, soupira Ivan. C’est bien dommage. On aurait pu leur laisser une chambre et en prendre une pour nous deux. »

Alfred vit rouge. Ivan donnait un sens sexuel caché à toutes ses paroles, récemment. On dirait que cela l’amusait follement. Et Alfred ne le faisait jamais exprès, en plus, et tombait toujours dans le panneau.  
« Je comprends que tu veuilles que la dérouillée que je vais te mettre reste privée…  
\- Oh ! America. Des promesses, des promesses, et si peu d’actions. »  
Merde ! Qu’est-ce qu’il avait encore dit !  
« Bref ! Pas question de les laisser seuls dans une chambre ! »  
A son éclat de voix, Ivan fronça les sourcils et adopta une posture défensive. Alfred avait oublié que son côté démoniaque ne supportait pas les grésillements dans sa voix. Matthew et Gilbert s’étaient également retournés vers Alfred. Assis à la même table de négociation, ils n’avaient pas pu manquer que le ton avait monté entre Alfred et Ivan.  
« Alfred, je viens à peine de rencontrer Matthie. C’est quoi ce genre d’insinuations, s’insurgea Gilbert.  
\- Mais c’est Ivan ! »  
Et en plus, Ivan se marrait de l’avoir mis dans une telle situation. Et ça amusait aussi Gilbert et Matthew.   
Ok. Tout le monde se foutait de sa gueule !  
« Mais c’est ma fête, aujourd’hui !  
\- Je te promets que ça pourrait l’être, si tu y mettais un peu de bonne volonté !  
\- Bonne volonté, mon cul et des pastèques !  
\- Ton cul, ça suffisait, s’en amusa Ivan. Mais si tu as ce genre de fantasme, on peut toujours s’arranger. »  
Matthew eut l’air scandalisé qu’Ivan fasse ce genre d’avance à Alfred. Puis, on aurait dit qu’il avait comme une révélation en regardant tour à tour Alfred et Gilbert. Matthew était tellement peu habitué qu’on lui porte de l’attention qu’il n’avait pas compris qu’il avait monopolisé celle de Gilbert.  
Alfred posa la main sur l’épaule de Matthew.  
« C’est OK, bro. »  
Matthew avait ce regard particulier, celui qui disait qu’une bonne discussion était de mise. Alfred était touché que son frère ne voulait pas qu’il se sacrifie pour lui. Il leur suffisait de peu pour se comprendre et Alfred l’appréciait à sa juste valeur.  
« On était en train de parler de pastèques, tenta Ivan pour ramener l’attention sur lui.  
\- Il n’y a rien à voir avec les pastèques. C’est juste une expression ! », partit au quart de tour Alfred.  
Qu’est-ce qu’Ivan pouvait l’énerver quand il se mettait à le draguer ! Il faisait plein de sous-entendus foireux et détournait toutes ses paroles. Et Ivan avait l’air d’oublier un détail important dans ces moments-là.   
Ils étaient ennemis !  
Ils s’étaient lancés dans une guerre froide pour prôner leurs modèles idéologiques.  
Ils s’affrontaient sur tous les plans inimaginables, provoquant de multiples tensions entre leurs deux pays.  
Et Ivan voulait s’envoyer en l’air avec lui… ou juste se moquer de lui… Alfred ne savait pas.  
De toute façon, le Russe pouvait toujours courir pour l’avoir dans son lit. Alfred ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui confier sa vie de démon et la vie d’ange de son frère. Ivan pouvait le détruire facilement, s’ils se retrouvaient seuls ensembles.  
C’était tout simplement hors de question.  
« Tu ne m’auras jamais, dude. »  
Le sourire innocent d’Ivan dans ces moments-là le faisait toujours frissonner des pieds à la tête. C’était pas possible d’être aussi creepy en voulant être adorable.  
« A ta place, je ne parierai pas là-dessus. De nombreuses nations ennemies ont fini ensemble. Rien que tes parents en sont un bon exemple.  
\- Ne mêle pas Arthur et Francis à tes plans tordus pour me séduire. C’est franchement indélicat, le sermonna Alfred.  
\- Donc, j’ai le droit de tenter ma chance.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu vas t’imaginer ! »  
A ce moment-là, Matthew eut le courage d’intervenir pour le sortir de là.  
« Ivan, mon frère ne sera jamais intéressé. Et tu auras affaire à moi et à toute ma famille, si tu touches à Alfred.  
\- Je peux me défendre tout seul, s’insurgea Alfred.  
\- Je peux te glacer au point que tu regretteras la douceur de la Sibérie. »  
Alfred était très touché que Matthew utilise le point faible magique d’Ivan pour le sortir de là. Ivan était très résistant au froid, mais magiquement ne pouvait pas contrer cette aptitude de Matthew au-delà d’un certain point.  
« Je ne crains pas le froid, tenta Ivan.  
\- Celui-là, si. Et ne t’inquiète pas, on sait maintenant se défendre face à toi.  
\- Kol, kol, kol… Je croyais qu’on ne s’attaquait pas sur ce plan-là. »  
L’atmosphère autour d’Ivan changea comme s’il se préparait à se défendre. Alfred pouvait sentir le picotement de la magie. Aux dernières nouvelles, Ivan savait juste activer un bouclier magique autour de lui. Et c’était ce qu’il était en train de faire.  
Alfred se prépara à utiliser ses éclairs qui effrayaient particulièrement Ivan. Il pouvait le faire fuir, s’il réglait bien l’intensité et le trajet de l’électricité ambiante. Il avait juste simplement peur de blesser Matthew et Gilbert présents dans la pièce exiguë.  
Gilbert semblait impressionné par tout ce qui se dégageait des trois nations à ses côtés.  
Il ne savait apparemment pas utiliser ses entités.  
« C’était juste une promesse, Ivan, calma le jeu Matthew. Je ne vais pas t’attaquer maintenant, alors que tu n’es pas allé trop loin avec Alfred.  
\- Je retiens que vous m’avez menacé sérieusement. Je découvrirai vos points faibles, et là, on pourra bien s’amuser ! »  
A la grande surprise d’Alfred et Matthew, Gilbert toucha le bras d’Ivan. Ceci calma derechef Ivan, mais également Alfred et Matthew. Un froid d’une nature différente à celle de leurs terres glacées envahit totalement la pièce, les paralysant immédiatement. On aurait dit que la mort s’invitait parmi eux et c’était très effrayant.  
« On ne va pas jouer à qui possède le plus grand pouvoir, c’est moi, je suis trop awesome !, dit Gilbert sur un ton enjoué avant de relâcher la pression installée dans la salle. Ivan, t’as pas intérêt à t’en prendre à Matthew et Alfred sur ce terrain-là, sinon je t’envoie dans un cercueil. »  
Ils s’étaient tous levé lors de cette confrontation musclée. Ivan fut le premier à s’asseoir, avec un sourire amusé.  
« Gilbert, tst, tst, tst, je t’ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas m’atteindre avec tes pouvoirs de fantôme. Les nations ne craignent pas vraiment la mort. »  
Gilbert ne se démonta quand même pas.  
« Je peux te mettre K.O. assez longtemps pour que tu le regrettes. Et il suffit de provoquer ta mort au bon moment pour que ce soit définitif. Je suis très patient.   
\- Avec un pied déjà dans la tombe, tu fais bien trop le fier. La Prusse va finir par disparaître.   
\- Je suis encore là. »  
Ivan hocha la tête.  
« Tu oublies que j’ai tout pouvoir sur ce qu’il reste de toi, géopolitiquement parlant. Ce n’est pas très prudent de me menacer.  
\- Je peux utiliser mon pouvoir pour me défendre également, avança Gilbert.  
\- Matthew te fait décidément bien tourner la tête. Comme je l’ai déjà proposé, je préfèrerai qu’on ne s’affronte pas sur ce plan-là, dit sérieusement Ivan. On a tout à perdre dans ce genre de combat. »  
Alfred et Matthew se lancèrent un regard avant d’accorder ce point à Ivan.  
« Ne nous oblige pas à utiliser nos pouvoirs dans ce cas, répliqua Alfred.  
\- Je ne faisais que te taquiner. J’aime beaucoup te provoquer. C’est amusant et assez innocent. Enfin, je l’espère. »  
Alfred n’était pas vraiment convaincu par cet argumentaire d’Ivan. Il avait pu voir dans ses yeux à quel point il lui plaisait. Ivan la jouait désinvolte, alors qu’il était apparemment déçu de ne pas arriver à le séduire.  
Les négociations durèrent toute l’après-midi dans une ambiance tendue, mais plus terre à terre.  
A la fin de la journée, au moment de se séparer, Gilbert exprima toute son admiration pour le courage de Matthew de s’être dressé ainsi contre Ivan. Alfred et Ivan attendirent patiemment qu’ils finissent de se faire leurs adieux.  
Alfred espérait qu’ils n’utiliseraient plus leurs pouvoirs de cette manière. Cela aurait pu facilement dégénérer entre eux quatre. Matthew discuta avec lui, durant tout le trajet en avion pour rentrer sur leur continent. A propos de Gilbert. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire leur secret à Gilbert alors qu’il était dans le camp ennemi. Ce serait trop dangereux. De plus, il avait un pouvoir effrayant supérieur aux leurs. Matthew était persuadé que Gilbert était sincère dans ses avances. Tout comme Alfred. Mais ils ne pouvaient risquer leurs vies, même par amour naissant.


	10. Chapter 10

Ivan avait fait énormément de recherches sur les entités démoniaques et angéliques. D’ailleurs, ses services secrets se demandaient pourquoi il en faisait des tonnes sur des légendes urbaines. Ivan ne se laissa pas démonter par les réticences de part et d’autre et chercha les points faibles de ses ennemis.  
Alfred et Matthew en savaient trop sur lui, assez pour se défendre et l’attaquer. Et en plus, Gilbert se mettait à le menacer avec un pouvoir des plus flippants.  
Comme très souvent, les dirigeants d’Ivan le réprimandèrent assez durement pour sa lubie. Ivan ne pouvait décemment pas dire que les nations avaient des points faibles à exploiter. Il ne donnerait pas le bâton pour se faire battre par des humains cupides. Oh ! Que non ! Ce devint alors comme un loisir un peu étrange auquel il consacrait beaucoup de temps.  
Quand Ivan remarqua qu’Alfred était collé soit à Matthew, soit à Feliciano, il comprit qu’il y avait un truc avec les jumeaux en général. Matthew ne quittait Alfred que pour se déplacer avec Lovino. Et les deux Corée étaient inséparables, vivant à la frontière commune de leurs pays.  
Ivan savait qu’il ne pourrait pas approcher les deux Corée et leur poser des questions aussi intimes. Chine, son principal allié, le prendrait très mal. On ne touchait pas à ses enfants chéris.  
Alors, il se tourna vers le passé et particulièrement celui de Rome. Romulus était connu pour avoir perdu son jumeau Remus dans un affrontement. Et c’était très passionnant tout ce qu’on lui pouvait apprendre de la Rome Antique. Les jumeaux naissaient comme des entités séparées. Romulus avait vécu tel un ange tyrannique sans son pendant démoniaque pendant des siècles. En fait, le fantôme de Remus avait veillé sur lui pour écarter toute menace démoniaque de son chemin.  
Donc, s’il allait au bout de ses conclusions, tous les jumeaux avaient un problème de scission. Feliciano était un ange, et Lovino, un démon. Matthew, un ange, et Alfred, un démon. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien les Corées pour le deviner, mais imaginait bien qu’ils étaient scindés en deux eux aussi.  
Il suffisait donc de séparer Alfred de ses anges protecteurs pour provoquer une crise internationale.  
Intéressant.  
Ensuite, Ivan ne voulait pas vraiment mettre Alfred en danger de mort. Il avait compris à travers ses lectures qu’un démon ou un ange était très vulnérable une fois séparé de sa moitié et pouvait en mourir.  
Seulement, ce serait amusant de lancer une pique bien placée à l’occasion.  
On ne s’était pas gêné pour le menacer pour des taquineries innocentes, autant se venger au bon moment.   
Ivan détestait être repoussé dans ses avances. Au début, il s’était amusé à taquiner Alfred sur une possible relation sexuelle entre eux. Il démarrait toujours au quart de tour et faisait des allusions innocentes. C’était trop marrant. Puis, Ivan s’était rendu compte que la seule nation capable de l’égaler et de le comprendre était Alfred. Ils étaient arrivés au sommet du monde. Ils effrayaient les autres nations avec leur guerre froide. Ils étaient seuls, avec des responsabilités et des enjeux énormes sur le monde.  
Heureusement, ils étaient deux et se combattaient, ce qui rendait la vie bien plus intéressante et stimulante.  
Ivan avait déjà vécu des challenges intéressants dans sa vie de nation. Il avait fallu survivre de nombreux siècles. Mais là, il ne survivait plus. Il vivait vraiment. Il n’avait jamais été stimulé de cette manière. Il avait un certain confort de vie et, pourtant, il voulait aller toujours plus haut, plus loin, grâce à Alfred. Il devait se surpasser dans tous les domaines pour montrer lequel des deux était le plus fort.  
C’était passionnant.  
Et il tombait amoureux peu à peu de son adversaire. Quand il taquinait Alfred, Ivan espérait susciter son intérêt. Il adorait le draguer, mais avait l’impression qu’il n’arrivait à rien. Bon, d’accord, les allusions sexuelles n’étaient peut-être pas les meilleures pour déclarer ses sentiments.  
Et puis, Ivan avait compris qu’Alfred ne s’engagerait pas facilement dans une relation amoureuse. Il était un démon vulnérable. Il avait certainement peur de se retrouver seul avec une personne autre que Matthew ou Feliciano. Il ne confierait pas sa vie et celle de Matthew à Ivan.  
Ivan ne savait pas comment faire comprendre à Alfred que, même s’ils étaient ennemis, il ne visait pas son anéantissement. Il souhaitait juste la victoire, voire même la poursuite éternelle de leur affrontement. Ce serait intéressant.  
Vraiment, il ne voulait pas de mal à Alfred. Tout le contraire.  
Seulement, il devait à la fois défendre son pays et séduire son ennemi. Et Ivan était bien le plus maladroit des amoureux et le plus offensif des opposants.


	11. Chapter 11

« Retire tes missiles ! Sur le champ !, s'écria America.

\- Oh ! Je ne vais pas t'obéir à la seconde. Et puis, ils sont bien où ils sont. », s'énerva Russie.

Alfred était en colère. Ivan avait déployé des missiles nucléaires à Cuba qui visaient directement son territoire. Il n'avait jamais autant été menacé par une autre nation. Bien sûr, pendant son indépendance, la situation avait été tendue avec Angleterre, mais jamais à ce point.

Ivan était prêt à tuer ses civils et à empoisonner ses terres.

Evidemment, ils déployaient chacun de leurs côtés des missiles pour menacer l'autre. Le but était d'inciter l'autre à ne pas appuyer sur le bouton rouge. Seulement, cette fois-ci, une guerre nucléaire n'avait jamais été aussi proche.

« Je te préviens, Ivan, je n'hésiterai pas à me venger si tu déclenches ces missiles.

\- J'en suis conscient, râla Ivan. Tu devrais laisser nos dirigeants régler cette affaire.

\- On pourrait trouver tous les deux un arrangement. »

Ivan plissa ses yeux, lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Alfred ignorait jusqu'à quel point il était perverti par ses dirigeants. Serait-il prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu pour son idéologie ? Certainement. Ivan avait toujours eu des comportements extrêmes.

« Et Matthew n'a pas à entendre ce qui va être dit entre nous. Il n'est pas concerné par ce conflit, tenta de négocier Ivan.

\- Il reste, c'est tout », affirma Alfred.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit privé de sa part angélique dans ce conflit. Ivan eut un sourire retors.

« Je sais bien que ton jumeau t'est indispensable. »

Le cœur d'Alfred se mit à battre très fort. Aurait-il trouvé sa plus grande faiblesse ?

« Seulement, il y a des choses que seules deux nations en conflit ont besoin d'entendre, continua Ivan.

\- Matthew ne répétera rien de ce qui sera dit ici. »

Apparemment, il avait mis Ivan en pétard en s'entêtant. Seulement, Alfred n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas se séparer de sa partie angélique, encore plus dans un tel contexte.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher derrière ton jumeau, Alfred ! Je refuse de te parler tant qu'il sera à tes côtés. Matthew ne peut pas se rendre invisible en ma présence. Et ne t'avises pas de faire venir Feliciano à la rescousse.

\- On n'arrivera jamais à trouver un terrain d'accord. »

Sur ce, Alfred entraîna Matthew dans le couloir pour fuir Ivan. Alfred était très perturbé par ce que venait de dire Ivan. Il avait parlé de Feliciano. Il avait forcément fait le lien. Il avait compris. Ce ne pouvait être autrement.

« Tu ne peux pas mettre fin aux négociations avec Ivan de cette manière, tenta de le raisonner Matthew. Vous êtes peut-être plus raisonnables que vos dirigeants. Vous pouvez trouver un terrain d'entente plus facilement. Si tu veux, je reste à la porte, prêt à intervenir.

\- Je pense qu'Ivan sait pour nous. Il cherche à nous séparer au moment de l'envoi des missiles. Pour nous tuer. »

Matthew frissonna de peur.

« Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle, répondit Matthew.

\- Je dois nous protéger de ce fou furieux, quitte à négocier avec ses dirigeants plutôt qu'avec lui.

\- Ivan va coller ses dirigeants et m'éloigner de toi à la première occasion.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il veut nous tuer et que l'occasion est trop belle aujourd'hui.

\- Méfions-nous alors. »

Cependant, Alfred et Matthew ne furent pas assez vigilants. Ils firent à peine une vingtaine de mètres qu'Alfred se sentit projeté à l'intérieur d'une pièce sombre et à terre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que la pièce se referma. Alfred avait reconnu le picotement de la magie. On venait de volontairement le séparer de Matthew.

Alfred déploya un nuage d'éclairs autour de sa personne pour se protéger. Ivan était forcément à l'origine de cette attaque.

« Nous allons enfin pouvoir parler seul à seul. »

Ce qui terrifia encore plus Alfred fut qu'Ivan n'était pas divisé. Il utilisait consciemment la magie contre lui. Il savait. Et il avait appris à utiliser sa partie angélique.

Il ne restait à Alfred que ses éclairs pour effrayer la part démoniaque d'Ivan et le tenir suffisamment à l'écart.

« Tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme endroit », fanfaronna Alfred.

Alfred ne voyait pas toujours son adversaire en étant entouré d'éclairs. La lumière de son pouvoir l'aveuglait très souvent, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se défendre. Il n'en menait vraiment pas large.

« Désolé, démon, tu ne me laisses vraiment pas le choix. »

Alfred paniqua quand ses éclairs se tarirent peu à peu. Ivan avait trouvé un moyen de le contrer efficacement.

« Je t'ai observé ces dernières années et j'ai compris pas mal de chose sur toi.

\- Ne t'approche pas !

\- Je pourrais te faire tout ce que je veux. J'ai maintenant assez de pouvoirs magiques pour pouvoir t'approcher.

\- M'approcher ? »

Alfred sursauta quand Ivan entra dans son champ de vision. Il était vraiment trop proche. Alfred n'avait plus que la force physique pour faire la différence. Il s'apprêta à donner un coup de poing, mais se retrouva très vite paralysé. En proie à la panique, Alfred pensait surtout à son jumeau qui s'éteindrait en même temps que lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger sa moitié angélique.

« Alfred, je ne te veux pas de mal. »

Surpris, Alfred releva la tête et croisa le visage sincère d'Ivan.

« Je n'ai aucune emprise sur mes dirigeants. J'aimerais pouvoir négocier avec toi la fin de ce conflit. Seulement, ma voix ne compte pas dans mon pays. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas pouvoir nous tirer de ce mauvais pas. Et ça, Matthew n'avait pas à l'entendre. »

Alfred sentit l'emprise d'Ivan sur ses muscles se détendre. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'Ivan lui avoue ses faiblesses en tant que nation.

« J'aimerais tant pouvoir te protéger de ses missiles. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Alfred, même si tu es un démon incorrigible

\- Tu pourrais me tuer.

\- Et tuer l'adorable Matthew. Gilbert m'en voudrait à mort.

\- Ce n'est pas cela qui t'effraie.

\- Maintenant que je sais qui tu es vraiment, j'ai peur de te faire du mal. C'est ce que je fais aux personnes auxquelles je tiens. Je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments correctement… Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Alfred était très étonné qu'Ivan lui avoue ses sentiments. Ils avaient toujours eu une relation tendue à cause de la guerre froide.

« Je suis un pays en guerre, je réagis comme tel, lui rappela Ivan. Je dois être fort devant tout le monde. Tu sais ce que c'est. Je ne peux pas te laisser gagner un seul centimètre de terrain sur mon pays. J'espère que tu sais distinguer l'homme de la nation. »

Toujours sonné par cette entrevue étrange, Alfred ne savait pas trop comment réagir devant cette déclaration amoureuse. De plus, il était pour la première fois seul avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qui pouvait le tuer d'un claquement de doigt. C'était dangereux et aussi euphorisant.

« Ivan, je ne te connais pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments.

\- Tu me connaîtrais vraiment, si tu passais du temps seul avec moi.

\- Je ne peux pas mettre mon jumeau en danger. Il n'y a pas que moi que ça concerne.

\- Oh ! On va être obligé de faire du double dating, se moqua de lui Ivan. C'est aussi à leur tour de tenir la chandelle. »

Alfred eut un rire nerveux.

« J'espère que je ne te ferai plus aussi peur d'ici quelques temps. »

Ivan lui attrapa la main et déposa un baiser dessus. Alfred ressentit une certaine chaleur se répandre en lui à ce geste si intime et amoureux. On ne l'avait jamais aimé comme ça.

Ivan mit fin à leur entrevue et permit à Alfred de retrouver Matthew. Pour une fois, Matthew se mit en colère contre Ivan.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais vous auriez pu éviter de me laisser tout seul !

\- Je t'ai entouré d'une barrière magique, Matthew. Il ne pouvait rien t'arriver de fâcheux.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire ! »

Alfred mit beaucoup de temps à calmer son jumeau. Les implications de ce que lui avait avoué Ivan tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Ivan ne pouvait rien faire politiquement pour l'aider dans la crise présente. Et Alfred se garda bien de le dire à Matthew. Par contre, il expliqua à Matthew qu'Ivan était amoureux de lui. Et ceci énerva encore plus Matthew.


	12. Chapter 12

Ivan n’arrivait pas à y croire.  
Il avait paniqué à cause d’une menace de guerre nucléaire et il avait avoué tout un tas de choses à Alfred.  
Tout d’abord, il lui avait fait part de son impuissance politique en Russie. Et ça ne se faisait pas de le dire à son ennemi juré. Ivan avait toujours réussi à occuper suffisamment Alfred avec des négociations inutiles pour que ses dirigeants manœuvrent comme ils l’entendent de leur côté.  
Ensuite, Alfred savait qu’il savait pour sa condition de démon. Ivan aurait voulu utiliser cette information pour au moins déstabiliser Alfred. Il aurait pu obtenir quelque chose de concret pour son pays en menant une véritable négociation musclée avec America.  
Mais non. Pire que tout, Ivan lui avait avoué ses sentiments.  
Ivan avait compris petit à petit qu’il tombait doucement amoureux d’Alfred. Connaître sa vulnérabilité de démon avait fini de le conquérir. Il admirait secrètement le courage d’Alfred de s’exposer à des attaques d’anges en toute circonstance. Même s’il était protégé par Matthew ou par Feliciano, rien ne garantissait qu’il ne soit pas attaqué par un ange ou blessé mortellement. Il suffisait d’une minute d’inattention de la part de ses anges attitrés. Ou il suffisait que Matthew soit agressé par un démon.  
Il serait tellement facile de les détruire.  
En sachant qu’il pourrait perdre Alfred, son adversaire et son égal, très facilement, Ivan s’était interrogé sur ses sentiments. Il voulait simplement vaincre Alfred, pas le détruire, et c’était une première dans sa vie. Il avait voué de la haine à beaucoup de nations et très peu souvent de l’amour véritable. Alfred faisait sortir le meilleur de lui-même, alors Ivan voulait être proche de lui.  
Ils devaient se voir pour un double rendez-vous.  
Ivan était aussi nerveux que Gilbert.  
« ça ne te ressemble d’être aussi perturbé par America, le charria Gilbert.  
\- La ferme ! Je te permets de voir Matthew. Alors, sois reconnaissant ! Kol, kol, kol.  
\- Ce n’est pas en prenant tes airs de grand méchant que tu te mettras Alfred dans la poche.  
\- Quoi !  
\- Mon awesome personne n’en est pas à ma première observation de couple d’ennemis jurés. Vous prenez beaucoup de plaisir à vous affronter pour que ce soit innocent. Et puis, il suffit de voir comment tu le regardes depuis quelques temps. »  
Ivan se mura dans le silence, puis regarda sa montre.  
« Je t’avais dit que l’avion avait du retard.  
\- Non, râla Ivan. Tu l’as fait exprès pour me faire mariner.  
\- Pas pour te faire mariner. Je suis trop awesome. J’ai bien l’intention d’avoir un vrai rendez-vous avec Matthew. Genre, Alfred va arrêter de me regarder toutes les cinq minutes. Tu as l’air amoureux aussi bizarre que ça paraisse. C’est awesome ! Tu vas bien occuper Alfred.  
\- Ne crois pas te barrer en douce avec Matthew. Il ne voudra pas se décoller de son jumeau, l’embêta Ivan.  
\- C’est pour cette raison qu’il faut se mettre à deux pour les décoller.  
\- J’ai failli déclencher un incident diplomatique en les séparant lors de la crise de Cuba. Tes mauvaises idées awesomes, tu te les gardes pour toi. Kol, kol, kol.  
\- Ce sera pour une autre fois. »  
Ivan préférait ne rien dire de la condition d’ange et démon d’Alfred et Matthew. Il fallait que ça vienne d’eux.  
Avec nervosité, Ivan accueillit Alfred et Matthew chez lui. Alfred fuyait son regard. Ils ne s’étaient pas revus depuis qu’Ivan avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour séparer Alfred et Matthew. Ivan ignorait ce que pensait Alfred de ses sentiments.  
Il ne s’en était pas moqué. Heureusement.  
Matthew et Gilbert se tombèrent dans les bras et roucoulèrent immédiatement, alors qu’Ivan et Alfred ne savaient pas sur quel pied danser.  
« Ivan. Je te demanderai de ne plus me séparer de Matthew ou de Feliciano et de garder le secret.  
\- Je n’en ai parlé à personne. Je ne te veux pas de mal, Alfred. J’espère aussi que certaines choses resteront entre nous.  
\- C’est le cas.  
\- Très bien. »  
Un silence gênant s’installa.  
« Dis-moi pourquoi tu m’aimes, lui demanda abruptement Alfred.  
\- Oh ! Je n’avais pas préparé de beau discours, mais je vais improviser, le taquina Ivan.  
\- Je ne suis pas vraiment un bon parti. »  
Ivan plissa les yeux, comprenant que la condition de démon faisait complexer Alfred.  
« Tu as des bons côtés. On peut toujours compter sur toi. Tu as énormément de courage. Et tu es un adversaire redoutable. Et tu maîtrises ta magie comme personne.  
\- Ne dis pas ça. J’ai failli te cramer une fois.  
\- Mais ce n’est pas arrivé, parce que je suis fort, moi aussi. Je pense qu’il te faut quelqu’un d’aussi puissant que toi. Et ça tombe bien, je suis le seul…  
\- Tes tentatives pour me séduire sont touchantes.  
\- Je n’ai pas trop l’habitude de séduire sans faire du rentre-dedans, lui confia Ivan.  
\- J’ai remarqué tes efforts », lui dit Alfred en souriant.  
Le cœur d’Ivan battit très fort. Il était sur la bonne voie. Il avait peut-être fait une erreur politique lors de la crise de Cuba. Cependant, cette erreur le mènerait droit au cœur d’Alfred.


	13. Chapter 13

« Hello, daddy ! »  
Alfred avait pris son courage à deux mains pour téléphoner à son père anglais. Il ne savait pas lequel de ses deux parents prendraient le mieux sa situation amoureuse. Alors, il avait tiré à pile ou face. Matthew savait tout, mais il n’avait certainement pas le même regard qu’eux sur une relation entre deux ennemis jurés.  
« Alfred, je t’ai déjà dit de regarder le décalage horaire quand tu m’appelles, râla Arthur. Comment tu vas ?  
\- Je voulais te parler de certaines choses.  
\- Tu n’as pas l’air dans ton assiette. C’est grave ? »  
Alfred comprit que sa voix avait tremblé ou grésillé plus que d’habitude.  
« J’ai des questions sur papa et toi. Enfin, si tu veux bien y répondre…  
\- Je t’écoute, Alfred », soupira Arthur.  
Alfred espérait que son père n’avait pas déjà compris ce qu’il se passait. Arthur était plus clairvoyant que Francis, en général.  
« Je sais que vous êtes amoureux l’un de l’autre depuis longtemps. Comment êtes-vous arrivés à vous faire confiance ?  
\- Cela a pris du temps, beaucoup de temps. J’ai failli mourir, parce que mes côtés angélique et démoniaque ont été attaqués. Ton père a cru me perdre. Et on a été mis face à nos sentiments et le fait de devoir créer un pacte d’amour et de protection entre nous. A partir de ce moment-là, tout s’est fait naturellement.  
\- Oh, c’est particulier.  
\- Effectivement. Celui qui avait le plus peur de notre relation, c’était Francis. Mon côté angélique l’a très longtemps effrayé. Tu devrais peut-être en parler avec lui. »  
Alfred aurait préféré éviter de parler aux deux. Il y en aurait forcément un pour capter qu’Ivan l’intéressait peut-être. Alfred ne savait pas vraiment quels étaient ses sentiments pour le Russe. Il s’était résigné à finir seul à cause de sa nature démoniaque.  
Ivan acceptait pleinement qui il était. Il ne faisait pas que le draguer. Il lui donnait également des raisons de tomber amoureux de lui. Ivan le comprenait. Ils étaient dans la même situation de superpuissance avec chacun leurs faiblesses.  
C’était agréable de se faire séduire.  
« Tu n’avais pas peur de te mettre avec lui ?, demanda Alfred.  
\- C’était mon souhait le plus cher. J’ai longtemps attendu ton père. Si une personne t’aime vraiment, elle attendra le temps qu’il faudra. Ne te précipite pas. J’aime pas dire ça, mais, Francis avait raison d’attendre que je change et que je devienne plus mature. On aurait été toxique l’un pour l’autre dans notre jeunesse et on n’aurait pas su faire la part des choses entre la politique et notre vie privée. »  
Alfred avait un peu peur qu’il soit trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté pour Ivan. Il craignait également l’immaturité émotionnelle d’Ivan. Ivan avait des comportements étranges avec ceux qu’il aimait. Alfred se demandait si ça valait le coup de se rapprocher intimement d’Ivan, son pire ennemi dans cette guerre froide.  
« C’est Ivan qui te fait du charme ?  
\- Enfin, daddy !  
\- Je ne suis pas idiot, et encore moins aveugle et sourd. Le comportement d’Ivan a changé envers toi. Et toi aussi, tu réagis différemment face à lui. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, bon sang ? »  
Alfred n’avait rien dit à ses parents, pour ne pas les inquiéter. Seulement, il leur devait la vérité.  
« Ivan sait que je suis un démon. On s’est retrouvé seuls… Bon, c’était pas très fin de sa part de me faire une déclaration d’amour en me coupant de mon ange…  
\- C’est pas vrai. Et vous êtes encore vivants…  
\- Je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter, répondit Alfred.  
\- Au moins, il doit sincèrement t’aimer. Sa part angélique et sa part démoniaque n’ont jamais rien tenté contre vous.  
\- C’est une bonne nouvelle !  
\- Alfred, je ne pense pas que vous soyez prêts à être ensembles. Ça m’inquiète énormément. »  
Alfred sentit que son père prenait des pincettes. Arthur était certainement contre une quelconque relation entre Alfred et Ivan. Il tentait de ne pas le braquer. C’était déjà ça.  
« J’ai pensé à la même chose… Mais j’ai envie de tenter le coup. Je ne dis pas que je vais dire oui desuite. Je vais prendre le temps. Et Ivan devra prendre ce temps aussi.  
\- J’espère simplement que tu ne vas pas vers la première personne amoureuse de toi. »  
Alfred se sentit vraiment touché par la réflexion d’Arthur. Il y avait quelque chose de vrai là-dedans. Tant qu’il ne l’aurait pas dépassé, il ne pourrait pas être avec Ivan.  
« Matthew s’entend vraiment bien avec Gilbert. Je crois que c’est la personne faite pour lui.  
\- Ou pour toi, répliqua Arthur.  
\- Ils s’entendent trop bien.  
\- A mon plus grand désespoir. Je n’ai jamais vraiment apprécié Gilbert. Et toi maintenant, c’est Ivan.  
\- Rien n’est encore décidé.  
\- Tes craintes sont légitimes. Fais mijoter Ivan et sois sûr de tes sentiments. »  
Alfred parla longtemps avec son père. Alfred sentait qu’Arthur se retenait de lui dire ce qu’il pensait d’Ivan et c’était tant mieux. Alfred avait vraiment besoin de conseils avisés et de partage d’expérience.  
« Tu peux appeler Francis à une heure décente. »  
Alfred décrocha, sans savoir qu’Arthur appellerait immédiatement Francis après, pour une discussion parentale très agitée.


	14. Chapter 14

Ivan avait l’impression que ses efforts amoureux ne menaient à rien.   
Alfred lui échappait chaque jour un peu plus. Chaque rendez-vous infructueux élimait la patience d’Ivan. Même pas un baiser, rien. Ivan apprenait simplement à connaître de plus en plus son rival. Bien sûr, Alfred ne lui dévoilait aucune information pouvant lui nuire, ce qui compliquait énormément leur relation.  
Ivan avait évoqué une fois ses parents et son enfance, mais avait vite changé de sujet. C’étaient des blessures trop à vif. Son rival n’avait pas à savoir ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Abandonné par ses parents, Ivan avait eu l’impression qu’il devait veiller sur ses deux sœurs nations autant que possible.  
Bien sûr, les nations présentes à ce moment-là de l’histoire ne leur avaient pas fait de cadeaux. Et ça avait forgé le caractère dangereusement instable d’Ivan.  
Ivan remit en place l’écharpe autour de son cou malmené par des rencontres dangereuses.  
Un jour, il devrait montrer ces cicatrices à Alfred. Il le savait. Et un jour, Alfred devrait lui faire suffisamment confiance pour sceller avec lui un pacte d’amour et de protection.  
Ivan attendait que les sentiments d’Alfred se précisent avant de lui proposer de faire un pacte de protection mutuelle. Ce serait plus simple de se voir tout seuls. Ivan était certain que Matthew et Gilbert avaient déjà passé ce genre de pacte entre eux.  
Pourquoi ce n’était pas aussi simple entre Alfred et lui ?  
Ivan faisait même des cauchemars où Alfred profitait de ses sentiments pour l’écraser politiquement. C’était dû aux nombreuses trahisons dont il avait fait les frais par le passé. Il n’était jamais tombé aussi amoureux d’une nation et il avait peur. Et certainement autant qu’Alfred.  
Quand Ivan vit Alfred de nouveau, il lui fit part de ses inquiétudes. Et Alfred lui répondit qu’ils n’étaient pas encore prêts à se mettre ensemble. Et ils se disputèrent à ce sujet. Ivan pensait qu’il leur fallait au moins essayer. Alfred maintenait qu’il leur faudrait attendre d’être un peu plus matures. Ceci énerva encore plus Ivan. Il n’avait pas envie de poireauter 107 ans pour être Alfred.   
S’il l’aimait, il devait être capable d’attendre.  
Cette phrase avait tellement énervé Ivan qu’il était parti avant de dire des choses qu’il regretterait.  
Alfred avait une vision très romantique des choses. Les sentiments, si on ne les nourrissait pas suffisamment, s’éteignaient. Ivan avait peur de ne plus être amoureux d’Alfred, quand celui-ci se déciderait enfin.  
Ivan décida d’envoyer des roses rouges à Alfred tous les jours avec un petit mot gentil. L’inconvénient, c’était que tout le monde savait à la Maison Blanche qu’Alfred avait un amoureux secret. Le petit plus, c’était que la sécurité de la Maison Blanche ne savait pas qui amenait les fleurs chaque matin devant la chambre d’Alfred.  
Bon. Ivan étant Ivan, il avait encore choisi quelque chose de mignon et de flippant. Ses services de renseignement lui avaient indiqué l’emplacement de la chambre d’Alfred à la Maison Blanche. Ivan ignorait où résidait Alfred à d’autres moments. Donc, de toute façon, il avait des roses rouges et des petits mots amoureux très souvent. Grâce à la magie.  
Alfred lui demanda d’arrêter son petit manège au bout d’une semaine. Ses services secrets étaient sur le qui-vive. Et il ne valait mieux pas qu’ils apprennent l’existence de la magie.  
Ivan était déçu de ne pas pouvoir séduire Alfred de cette façon. Quand ils se parlaient au téléphone, ils avaient toujours peur que quelqu’un entende leur conversation. Heureusement, Ivan était passé maître dans l’art du sous-entendu amoureux ou sexuel et Alfred commençait à comprendre comment ça marchait.  
Une fois, il était resté au téléphone pendant trois heures juste pour se dire à quel point ils se feraient une joie de défoncer l’autre.  
Ce genre de moment renforçait la détermination amoureuse d’Ivan. Pour l’instant, Alfred lui promettait plein de choses, mais ne lui avait même pas accordé un baiser.  
Ivan n’osait pas vraiment se plaindre d’un tel manque de proximité physique. Alfred n’était pas prêt. Ivan l’avait bien compris. En tant que démon, Alfred ne pouvait pas facilement faire confiance à quelqu’un d’extérieur à son cercle familial.  
Ce qui dérangeait aussi Ivan, c’était qu’ils ne pouvaient pas échapper à la sécurité autour de leurs personnes. Déjà, Alfred ne voudrait pas se retrouver seul avec lui, séparé de son ange, dans un lieu inconnu sans garde du corps. Ensuite, Ivan serait obligé d’utiliser la magie en Russie pour passer toute la sécurité et ce serait encore pire aux Etats-Unis qu’il connaissait peu.  
Ivan se sentait vraiment dans une véritable impasse pour séduire son idiot d’Américain ultra-romantique.


	15. Chapter 15

Comme d’habitude, Alfred et Ivan se disputaient pour le rang de première puissance mondiale dans les couloirs de l’ONU, bien après les négociations de la journée.  
Matthew restait à côté d’Alfred pour le protéger de toute attaque angélique. A son air, il avait l’air de s’ennuyer et de vouloir rentrer à l’hôtel, accompagné de Gilbert si possible. La nation albinos attendait elle aussi qu’ils en aient fini avec leurs chamailleries d’usage.  
Alfred avait maintenant pleinement conscience qu’Ivan le draguait ouvertement quand il le menaçait de tout un tas de choses étranges. C’était assez bizarre comme façon de séduire quelqu’un sans que personne ne s’en doute.  
Apparemment, Matthew et Gilbert avaient compris qu’ils étaient partis pour tenir la chandelle un bon moment.  
Alfred ne savait toujours pas s’il pourrait faire assez confiance à Ivan pour lui confier son cœur et sa vie. C’était une question délicate. Son père Francis lui avait dit d’attendre de ne plus avoir de doutes à ce sujet. L’amour n’allait pas sans la confiance, surtout entre deux ennemis politiques. Il lui faudrait aussi savoir mettre de côté ce qu’il se passait dans sa vie professionnelle dans sa vie privée et inversement.  
Côté émotion, il était complètement perdu. Ivan faisait énormément d’efforts pour paraître adorable. Il n’arrivait qu’à être effrayant à souhait. Il avait toujours des idées romantiques foireuses. On aurait dit qu’il n’avait pas le mode d’emploi pour les relations normales entre êtres humains. Alfred n’avait jamais eu d’amoureux, alors il ne savait pas non plus comment se comporter. Il y avait des moments où Ivan faisait preuve de compassion et d’amour pur. Et ce genre d’attitude avait le don de faire battre le cœur d’Alfred à toute allure. Dans ces moments-là, il avait l’impression de faire face à toute l’humanité d’Ivan et c’était troublant.  
« J’ai un très gros obus, et j’ai une petite idée où le mettre. »  
Et bon, Ivan ne maîtrisait pas toujours la subtilité.  
« Si tu penses mettre ce que tu veux où tu veux, tu te gourres royal, le rouge », répliqua Alfred.  
Comme s’il allait laisser Ivan lui faire tout ce dont il avait envie. Ivan se balança sur ses deux pieds, apparemment contrarié. Alfred ne savait pas non plus ce qu’il préférait en matière de sexualité, mais il ne voyait pas sa première fois dominé par un grand Russe qui le prendrait sans aucune délicatesse. Peut-être, Ivan jouait les durs devant tout le monde et était tendre dans l’intimité. Mais ça, Alfred n’avait pas envie de le savoir tout de suite. Il avait peur d’être déçu.  
« J’ai plein d’idées intéressantes pour utiliser cet obus.  
\- Tant que tu ne menaces pas mon territoire ou celui de mes alliés, je me contrefiche de ton obus. »  
Alfred en avait un peu marre de jouer aux sous-entendus sexuels à longueur de journée. Ivan était de moins en moins subtil. Alfred de moins en moins excité. Ils ne faisaient que tourner en rond. Alfred se demandait si leur relation pourrait évoluer dans le bon sens. Il voyait bien qu’Ivan s’impatientait et perdait ses moyens à force de recevoir des refus de sa part. Alfred avait besoin de connaître un peu plus le vrai Ivan avant de s’engager à l’aimer.  
Ils en étaient là de leur chamaillerie quand Alfred vit une flèche explosive atterrir entre eux quatre.  
« A couvert », cria Alfred.  
Alfred et Matthew voulurent se rejoindre. Seulement, ils étaient trop éloignés l’un de l’autre. Ils n’y arriveraient pas avant que la bombe explose. Heureusement, Ivan attrapa Alfred pour l’emmener de leur côté. Et Gilbert en fit de même avec Matthew.  
Ivan protégea Alfred de son corps, lorsque la détonation les envoya au sol. Alfred avait très peur. Il était séparé de son jumeau et sonné par la déflagration. Alfred aperçut des flammes dans le dos d’Ivan et se dépêcha de l’aider à enlever son manteau en feu.  
« Tu restes derrière moi. Et tu ne fais rien de stupidement héroïque, lui ordonna Ivan. On est attaqué par une entité.  
\- Et pour Matthew ?  
\- Gilbert est avec lui. Il saura quoi faire. Il faut qu’on passe un pacte de protection tous les deux et très vite.   
\- Hors de question, Ivan. C’est beaucoup trop tôt dans notre relation !  
\- Ne fais pas l’idiot. Tu sais que c’est ta meilleure chance de t’en sortir ! Je jure de te protéger. »  
Alfred n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus sur la pertinence d’un pacte de protection entre Ivan et lui. La fumée provoquée par l’explosion commença à se dissiper et un homme armé d’un arc fit son apparition. Alfred reconnut immédiatement Yao.  
« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour le mettre en rogne, râla Ivan.  
\- On ne va pas parler de Vietnam maintenant. C’est forcément l’ange.  
\- Et le démon est aux trousses de ton frère, comprit Ivan en remarquant la disparition de Gilbert et Matthew. C’est dangereux pour Yao aussi de se séparer ainsi.  
\- Je peux faire revenir mon démon très vite, dit l’ange chinois avec un petit sourire. Ivan, écarte-toi. On veut tous les deux la fin d’America. Il est sans défense. »  
Alfred sentit Ivan s’apprêter à faire de la magie. L’air autour d’eux s’était mis à picoter méchamment. Cependant, l’ange chinois tira une flèche dorée sur Ivan à bout portant. Alfred tenta de la détruire en l’électrifiant, mais ce fut sans effet.  
Ivan s’en sortit en se séparant en deux entités. Alfred se sentit très vulnérable. Il ignorait comment allaient réagir KochtcheÏ et Roussalka. Voudraient-ils aider Yao ou le sauver ? Roussalka s’était affalée sur Alfred, alors que KochtcheÏ s’était immédiatement relevé pour les protéger de toute sa stature.  
Yao réarma son arc, prêt à attaquer de nouveau.  
Alfred n’avait qu’un seul moyen de s’en sortir : sceller le pacte de protection.  
« Je jure de vous protéger, Roussalka et KochtcheÏ », dit-il en touchant la peau de KochtcheÏ.  
Ils furent tous aveuglés par un éclair blanc de magie. Le pacte était conclu. Alfred pouvait donc compter sur la protection des entités russes. Il espérait qu’Ivan ne lui en voudrait pas d’avoir passé le pacte avec ses entités inconscientes.  
Yao râla et siffla entre ses dents.  
Immédiatement, une masse boueuse apparut à ses côtés et se remodela pour laisser apparaître une démone chinoise.  
« Abandonnez cette folie immédiatement, leur dit KochtcheÏ. On est plus nombreux que vous. Et vous n’aurez pas Matthew, puisque vous êtes tous les deux-là.  
\- Je peux me dédoubler, indiqua la démone. Et ce cher Matthew et ce cher Gilbert ne peuvent rien contre moi. Le froid ne me fait pas grand-chose et la mort ne me fait pas peur. »  
Alfred entendit Roussalka se mettre à chanter. Etonné, Alfred assista à une scène étrange. L’ange et le démon chinois se mirent à danser, puis à chanceler jusqu’à tomber par terre complètement sonnés.  
« On ne peut pas faire grand-chose contre un pouvoir de sirène », lui indiqua Roussalka.  
Alfred rit nerveusement. Si Ivan savait utiliser ce genre de pouvoir, il serait sous son emprise en très peu de temps. Heureusement, Ivan ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. Il avait juré de le protéger. Alfred se doutait que ce ne serait pas évident en étant ennemis. Leur relation allait devenir encore plus compliquée.  
« Toi aussi, tu as un pouvoir de sirène, lui révéla KochtcheÏ.  
\- J’embête tout le monde avec ma voix.  
\- C’est parce que tu ne la maîtrises pas. Et au cas où tu voudrais t’en servir contre moi, sache que les sirènes sont insensibles aux pouvoirs d’autres sirènes.  
\- Je n’ai pas envie de m’en servir contre toi, ronchonna Alfred. J’avais plus peur que tu t’en serves contre moi.  
\- C’est rare que Roussalka s’en serve, lui indiqua KochtcheÏ. Bon, nous devons nous occuper des entités de Yao. On ne peut pas les laisser sans défense dans le couloir.  
\- Et Matthew ?, s’inquiéta Alfred.  
\- Je lui ai mis un sort de protection puissant, lui indiqua KochtcheÏ. Et il est avec Gilbert. Tout va bien. »  
KochtcheÏ fit voleter les corps des entités chinoises.  
« Nous pouvons rejoindre Matthew, maintenant. »  
Plein de questionnements, Alfred suivit les deux entités russes le long des couloirs de l’ONU. Les corps de la démone et de l’ange chinois les accompagnaient en flottant dans les airs.  
Alfred se demandait comment agir maintenant avec Ivan. Il ne se sentait pas de continuer leur petit jeu de menace-séduction maintenant qu’ils avaient jurés de se protéger mutuellement. Leur guerre froide allait sûrement prendre un nouveau tournant. Alfred et Ivan allaient sûrement agir l’un envers l’autre différemment à cause de ce pacte. Leurs dirigeants ne pourraient plus vraiment compter sur eux dans cet affrontement.  
Au moins, ils étaient à égalité avec ce pacte.  
Matthew fut rassuré de les retrouver, tout comme Gilbert. La démone les avait poursuivis à toute allure dans tout le bâtiment et même dehors en se déplaçant grâce à son corps boueux. Leurs pouvoirs étaient tout à fait inefficaces face à elle. Ils étaient essoufflés d’avoir autant couru et soulagés que personne n’ait rien.  
KochtcheÏ fanfaronna sur le fait qu’Alfred avait accepté le pacte de protection avec lui. Matthew et Gilbert en avait fait de même pour être sûr de s’en sortir vivants.  
« C’était dans le feu de l’action, dit Alfred.  
\- Ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard, affirma KochtcheÏ. Je t’aime. »  
Alfred piqua un fard devant autant de sincérité. Et Roussalka en rajouta une couche en l’étreignant.  
« Je t’aime aussi.  
\- Je ne dirais pas ce genre de choses si j’étais vous, sourit Alfred. Je pourrais compléter notre pacte. »  
Un pacte d’amour était encore plus fort qu’un pacte de protection.  
« On est bien au courant des conséquences que pourraient avoir nos paroles, râla KochtcheÏ. Et toi, tu ne mesures pas celles de nous faire attendre.  
\- Je préfère être sûr de ce que je ressens. Kochtcheï et Roussalka, merci beaucoup. »  
Alfred passa le reste de la nuit à discuter avec les deux entités russes, alors que Matthew dormait avec Gilbert. Il eut l’impression de mieux connaître Ivan à travers Roussalka et Kochtcheï. Les deux entités lui révélèrent qu’elles avaient dû être impitoyables et dures pour survivre dans leurs jeunes années. Elles ne pouvaient faire confiance à personne. Tout ceci avait forgé leur caractère. En fait, Ivan se protégeait en menaçant quiconque s’approchant de lui et il jouait les gros durs pour que personne ne vienne l’embêter. Mais il avait un cœur, et Alfred avait réussi à l’atteindre.  
Bien sûr, Ivan ne résoudrait pas tous ses problèmes relationnels en moins d’une année. Mais il pourrait essayer pour Alfred.  
Alfred promit de dire à Ivan ce qui était acceptable ou non de faire pour lui plaire.  
Pour se protéger mutuellement, ils continueraient à se chamailler en réunion. Personne ne devait se douter qu’ils avaient conclu un pacte de protection. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas changer de politique l’un envers l’autre. Ce qu’ils devaient protéger avant tout, c’était le statut de démon d’Alfred.  
Le reste n’avait pas d’importance dans leur relation personnelle.  
Ils continueraient leurs rôles de superpuissance jusqu’au bout, parce que c’était dans leurs veines, dans leurs âmes et dans leurs cœurs de nation. Ils étaient faits pour s’affronter. Sur le plan politique.  
Dans la vie personnelle, ce serait autre chose.  
Et c’était à Alfred de décider si ce serait une relation amoureuse.


	16. Chapter 16

Ivan et Alfred eurent un entretien avec Yao dès qu’il redevint lui-même. Le Chinois perdait rarement le contrôle. Il s’excusa de cette erreur de sa part. Il voulait inconsciemment tuer America pour ce qu’il se passait au Vietnam, mais n’avait jamais désiré passer à l’acte.  
Yao s’en voulait énormément et jura de ne plus recommencer. Il allait d’ailleurs demander aux Kirklands de renforcer un médaillon qui l’empêchait de se transformer.  
Ivan fut soulagé que Yao devienne raisonnable. Il n’avait pas envie de jouer les arbitres entre son ex et son futur amoureux. Heureusement, il n’y avait rien de grave à déplorer. Et même, il s’était passé quelque chose d’important entre Alfred et lui. Ils étaient liés par un pacte de protection mutuelle.  
Ivan discuta pendant un long moment avec Alfred pour mettre à plat leur relation d’ennemis, rivaux et potentiels amoureux. Ils se devaient d’agir comme d’habitude. Dommage. Ivan avait fortement envie d’inviter Alfred seul à seul dans un restaurant.  
« J’ai dit qu’on agirait comme d’habitude en présence des autres nations. Rien ne nous empêche à présent de se voir plus souvent et seul à seul. »  
Le cœur d’Ivan bondit de joie à cette réponse et proposa immédiatement un rendez-vous à Alfred. Avec un sourire, Alfred accepta.

Alfred était chamboulé par le pacte de protection entre Ivan et lui. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il savait à présent qu’il pouvait compter sur Ivan à toute heure du jour et de la nuit pour le protéger d’anges malfaisants. Et c’était réconfortant.  
Ivan ne dit rien, quand ils entrèrent dans une cafétaria qui servait des sandwichs et des burgers.  
« Quand tu viendras en Russie, je t’inviterai dans un vrai restaurant pour goûter à la cuisine de mon pays. »  
Alfred sourit. Il avait très envie de découvrir un peu plus la Russie en compagnie d’Ivan. C’était toujours un privilège quand une nation faisait visiter son pays à une autre nation. C’était rare et précieux. Ivan avait une Histoire plus longue que la sienne. Ce serait certainement passionnant. Ivan accepta de prendre un burger et toutes sortes de sauces plus différentes les unes que les autres.  
Le repas se passa agréablement. Alfred réussit à faire comprendre à Ivan qu’il ne supportait plus ses sous-entendus sexuels en pleine réunion. Ivan était un peu déconfit. Il ne savait pas trop comment le séduire.  
« Maintenant, ton champ d’action est plus étendu. Demande-moi dès que tu as envie de faire quelque chose pour moi.  
\- Tu n’auras plus la surprise !, s’en offusqua Ivan.  
\- Au bout d’un moment, tu sauras comment bien me surprendre. »  
Ivan hocha la tête, pensif.

Ivan avait préparé un bouquet de roses rouges dans son appartement pour Alfred. Il savait que ça lui plairait, même s’il ne pourrait pas forcément partir avec. Alfred en profiterait au moins le temps du week-end.  
Alfred avait décidé de le voir plus souvent. Ivan savait qu’Alfred se raccrochait un peu à lui, parce qu’il avait peur de ne pas plaire. Son statut de démon lui pesait et l’empêchait d’envisager une relation amoureuse.  
C’était idiot. Alfred était diablement séduisant et intéressant. Ivan espérait qu’il lui faisait oublier qu’il était un démon. Il était une personne à part entière et l’une des plus belles qu’Ivan avait rencontré.  
Alfred n’avait pas peur de lui, contrairement à la majorité des nations, et cherchait à l’aider à s’améliorer dans ses relations. Alfred le poussait à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Ivan en tombait de plus en plus amoureux.  
Le cœur d’Ivan battit très fort, quand la sonnette retentit dans l’appartement. Il se dirigea vers la porte avec le bouquet dans les mains. Le sourire d’America n’avait pas de prix.

Alfred était conscient qu’il tombait de plus en plus amoureux d’Ivan. Le Russe faisait énormément d’efforts pour lui plaire et s’améliorer. Alfred savait qu’il ne pourrait pas changer le caractère enfantin et taquin d’Ivan, mais il pouvait en faire ressortir les meilleurs aspects.   
Alfred était comblé d’attentions de la part d’Ivan. Ivan prenait énormément d’initiative pour le séduire. Et lui, rien. Depuis le début. Et ça le mettait mal à l’aise.  
Alors, quand l’occasion se présenta, Alfred prit tendrement la main d’Ivan dans la sienne alors qu’ils marchaient dans les rues de New York.  
Il vit le regard d’Ivan briller de joie. Son cœur rata un battement. Oui, il tombait amoureux de cet homme charismatique, puissant et sensible. Ivan avait vu le premier qu’ils étaient faits pour s’entendre. Et heureusement. Alfred n’avait jamais envisagé une relation amoureuse avec quiconque. Il était très reconnaissant envers Ivan.

Ivan était heureux. Alfred l’embrassait enfin. Comme dans les films à l’eau de rose. Avec l’océan et le coucher de soleil en fond. C’était formidable. C’était inespéré. C’était trop beau. Ivan était au summum du bonheur.  
Quand le baiser doux cessa, Ivan en réclama encore un, puis encore un. En riant, Alfred réussit à éviter un troisième bisou.  
« Je ne peux pas te dire certains mots, sinon on risque de renforcer notre pacte. Mais sache que je ressens beaucoup de choses pour toi.  
\- Moi aussi », avoua Ivan.  
Ils s’embrassèrent encore de nombreuses fois jusqu’à ce qu’Alfred mette le holà. Il n’était pas prêt à aller plus loin. Ivan était un peu frustré, mais savait qu’Alfred était encore jeune pour une nation. Ils voulaient tous les deux que sa première fois se passe bien.

Alfred et Ivan passèrent par des phases de bonheur, mais aussi de très hautes tensions entre leurs pays. Heureusement, la chambre à coucher permet d’évacuer certains heurts diplomatiques. Le cap le plus difficile à passer fut la chute de l’URSS. Ivan avait peur qu’Alfred ne veuille plus de lui, maintenant qu’il n’était plus son égal. Alfred le rassura immédiatement. Ce n’était pas pour son rang mondial qu’il était tombé amoureux de lui, mais pour tout un tas d’autres raisons. Alfred passa la nuit à les énumérer, entre deux baisers et deux soupirs de plaisir.  
Ils avaient la chance de s’aimer, malgré l’adversité et l’animosité entre leurs deux pays.  
Cet amour était précieux, inestimable et durable.


End file.
